SIN WITH ME
by Ater Angelus
Summary: When all goes wrong in Harry’s life he wishes he were never born. A normal life seems to be out of his league and the continuous jibes and lies thrown at him put him back at square one. But when Harry Potter gets a break the world suddenly hates him for
1. No Knight In Shining Armor

SIN WITH ME  
  
Summary: When all goes wrong in Harry's life he wishes he were never born. A normal life seems to be out of his league and the continuous jibes and lies thrown at him put him back at square one. But when Harry Potter gets a break the world suddenly hates him for it. HP/?? Slash!  
  
"Fate is a sadistic mistress and we are her toys, Harry," He was told mournfully. "But when we do her bidding she rewards us, we have both served to her amusement, now it's time to be rewarded." Harry answered him slowly moving closer to chaste lips. "Fate rewards no one especially not sinners." he was gently pushed away. "Your lips are like sin, to touch is a sin." "Then we can sin together!" Harry cried out. (little snippet to get you interested!)  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing that would be worth suing me over, I own nothing in this story except for the plot and a few made up characters, so don't complain if I accidentally use some thing that's not mine.  
  
*..word.* - thoughts //.word.\\ - the 'voice' ************************************************************************  
  
Prologue: No Knight In Shining Armor  
  
In the olden days, centuries back during the medieval ages turning fifteen for a young boy meant he was ready to become a knight. Turning sixteen meant he was fully mature and ready for marriage. Well at the age of fifteen Harry Potter was no knight in shining armor.  
  
Turning fifteen was one of the most awkward and embarrassing thing that the- boy-who-lived had ever experienced. Being rather short and scrawny for his age Harry had long given up hopes of ever having his overdue growth spurt. So while Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, even Malfoy were growing into their bodies and acquired deepened voices and body hair Harry sprouted acne and obtained an unsteady voice that would crack and squeak whenever he tried to speak.  
  
To say the least the experience was humiliating and it had started abruptly on the night of his fifteenth birthday. He remembered that summer after the Triwizard Tournament and night of Voldemort's resurrection he had been miserable and for once he craved number 4 Privet Drive and his abusive relatives. There he didn't have to be the savior of the wizarding world. Placed on a pedestal and groveled at or almost being murdered by Death Eaters. There he could do chores like any other child, he could do his homework in peace like any other wizard and he could be mistreated just like he'd always been just like ever since his muggle relatives took him in.  
  
Life could finally have a constant that he could lean and depend on. There would be no surprises and nothing out of the ordinary. Life was simple and normal, or as normal as it could get between Uncle Vernon bellowing at him and slapping him around, Aunt Petunia swinging her frying pan at his head and barking orders every which direction, and cousin Dudley taunting him as usual.  
  
That was until midnight on Sunday, July 31st, 1994 exactly fifteen years since his birth and fourteen since the death of his parents and the temporary demise of Lord Voldemort.  
  
The rest of the summer went horribly between Harry trying to complete every chore he was given the task of doing, getting some food into him, and trying to ignore Dudley's snickering and pointing at his unfortunate situation.  
  
Zits and pimples were popping up on his face constantly, his hair was even more unmanageable if even possible, his voice sounded like a hinge of a door that hasn't been oiled in decades, and his body became gangly and skinny almost all of the muscle from Quidditch he had gained disappeared and Harry with his thick taped up glasses looked like the class geek. Not to mention there was a strange sensation in his back, more specifically his shoulder blades. They ached like there was no tomorrow constantly forcing him to sleep on his stomach and remain ramrod straight in chairs so his sore back would never touch the back of the chairs.  
  
Days before he was supposed to go to Hogwarts he prayed that whatever tragedy had befallen him would disappear by the time he arrived on the train. He wouldn't be able to stand people like Malfoy taunting him about it. Of course he hoped that perhaps he wasn't the only one with the problem but looking back on the years before he never remembered any of the older students looking or experiencing what he was going through.  
  
In his desperation he had even owled Sirius whom hadn't been much help either telling him that his father James Potter had never went through anything like that. He mentioned that a wizard's magic fought off those kinds of puberty problems and helped the wizard's body grow into an adult's as quickly as possible. Not even muggle-borns had problems like that. But his godfather had at least been concerned and if it wasn't for Dumbledore's insistence that he remain hidden in risk of being caught that he didn't come to visit Harry. The old mages advice though was much like everyone else's, he was just to wait the changes out and hope they would go away soon.  
  
That piece of information didn't help but instead made matters worse for the Gryffindor Seeker and he couldn't help but groan at the prospect of being different again! Life never seemed to give him a fair chance for the past fourteen years he'd been handed nothing but piles of shit with the occasional diamond buried somewhere in there, but to get those diamonds he had to dig through the proverbial crap pile.  
  
As he expected that year at Hogwarts had been hell. Malfoy taunted him; the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins taunted him, his roommates even fought hard with themselves to keep from laughing when he was around. His best friend Ron would sometimes poke fun at him and Ginny Weasley along with many of his other former admirers dropped him like a hot ember when they took one look at him. Of course Ginny remained the ever faithful little sister, always reassuring him and helping him with research about what he was going through. But like all good things that ended as well when Ginny Weasley caught the attention of Colin Creevey and began dating the Gryffindor boy leaving no time for Harry.  
  
Strangely though someone that he expected to ridicule and snipe at him the most didn't. Severus Snape, the greasy git, the overgrown bat, Head of Slytherin house, potions master, the bane of his existence, and Death Eater gone spy looked upon him with pity. The first lesson of the year almost put Harry into the Hospital wing from a mild stroke, Snape hadn't even deducted any points from him! That still didn't mean he had to be chummy with the guy.  
  
When he had written to Sirius about Snape's odd looks the ex-convict seemed to carry his anger through the letter. He was almost swayed to march up to Hogwarts in front of everyone and 'pluck the greasy git's eyes out' if he so much as looked at Harry again. Good thing Dumbledore stopped him from coming out of hiding otherwise he would have had only a shell of a godfather left after the Ministry caught up to him and the Dementors sucked his soul out. Either that or Hogwarts would be short one less Potions Master by the time Snuffles was done with him.  
  
The only person that had been at all reassuring about his situation was Hermione and only because she was muggle-born, on her insistence he believed that many muggle teenagers went through these changes. The only problem was that Harry was supposed to be stronger than Voldemort, to the wizarding world he was supposed to be some kind of hunk extraordinaire.  
  
Even worse though, when classes started he discovered his magic wouldn't cooperate as well as it used to. When he wanted to light his wand he'd create a dust storm. When he wanted to transfigure a pillow into a kitten he'd turn it into a half sponge half pigeon object. Sometimes he couldn't do a wink of magic at all. Harry was soon pondering if he should quit school early and become an assistant to Argus Filch, a fellow squib. It was quite disturbing, especially when he thought about the possibility of having to duel Voldemort like that. Voldemort wouldn't spare him like he'd offered during their past meetings, he'd go straight to turning him into toast.  
  
Slowly the year went by and slowly Harry was growing even more desperate by the day. For his lack of physical muscle he tried to exercise as often as possible before everyone got up for the day and after everyone was asleep again. For his acne he went to Madame Pomfrey whom had rolled her eyes a bit to dramatically for his taste and gave him a salve he could use along with a separate potion that she had the potions master brew. Unfortunately once again the potion didn't work and the Gryffindor seeker perhaps speculating because Snape hated his guts with the passion of a thousand hells the potions was brewed incorrectly just to spite him and the Gryffindor was forced to go to the library and find the right potion to brew. The one he brewed didn't work either. All hope was pretty much lost and there was nothing he could do with his magic but practice and often time he would blow more things up than Seamus did in his first year.  
  
Sadly both exercising like a madman, using a different salve Snape had concocted, nor practicing magic worked for him. Nothing about him changed and he was almost at his wits end. And his back was only getting worse giving him some sort of hump. It felt like there was something stuffed between his skin and the muscle of his back and whenever he moved he felt something flat slide underneath his skin. At Hermione's insistence he went to see the school nurse and while Madame Pomfrey was greatly concerned couldn't find anything wrong with him and instead suggested he go to Dumbledore, perhaps the aged wizard could help him. He refused telling her it was all trivial and that the Headmaster had enough to worry about between Voldemort, their incompetent Minister of Magic, and keeping the school running to have to worry about his acne problems or a kink in his back. Brushing it off he left to wallow in peace.  
  
Closer to the end of the year something went right for him though, his hair was so unmanageable and his face looked disgusting even to himself that Harry wished for his hair to grow out so at least he could keep it in order as well hide behind a curtain of raven locks. Like he had done when Aunt Petunia gave him that unbecoming haircut years ago he grew out his hair overnight. The curtain of tresses guarded his face and cast a shadow on him better than he expected and Harry sought to isolate himself more and more to keep from the crude jokes about him and the pointed fingers. It was bad enough the whole wizarding world knew their hero was a pimpled teen that just simply wouldn't take puberty well at all, Rita Skeeter whom Hermione had released at the end of the summer and whom had registered herself made sure that she wrote a proper article with a picture enclosed via Collin in the Daily Prophet. The picture had been the breakup of Collin and Ginny's relationship. The redhead stating she wanted nothing to do with a traitor. Of course she had been bitter towards Harry as well, if it weren't for him the whole mess wouldn't have happened.  
  
On top of everything else Harry was sure he cracked when he started hearing a voice in his head. And speaking back with it surely didn't ease his mind. Something was wrong but he didn't dare tell anyone, he'd be locked in St. Mungos before he even had a chance to run.  
  
And so he was utterly and publicly humiliated wishing for the year to end. Due to problems with his magical currents he had barely passed fifth year and only with Hermione's help and numerous extra credit projects was he able to pass that year and earn enough points on his owls not to be at the bottom of the list of ranking owls. The 'voice' didn't help either as it constantly interfered with his studies and Harry was sure that if it weren't for it and Hermione's prefect duties and time spent snogging Ron she could have helped him get a higher position than he currently occupied, third before the end right before Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Fate you bitch! Why can't you just let me be! Stop toying with me!" his cry would be heard by no one as each night the slowly darkening figure would stow into an empty classroom on the deserted side of Hogwarts castle and yell at the top of his lungs and crumpled to the floor in a heap sobbing pitifully. Inside his head he would here every time. //But you're fate's favorite plaything, you know she can't leave you be!\\ Sometimes that voice reminded him of Snape, cruel and taunting to the bittersweet end.  
  
And every night the devil himself, Severus Snape would stand outside that door and cast a silencing charm strong enough to block the boy's screams out while silently keeping guard at the door, an anonymous surveyor, an invisible friend, and a dark guardian angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the last day of term and after breakfast Hogwarts students would desert the castle for two months of summer vacation, while others would never come back after graduating. Harry had woken up briskly again to the sound of his alarm clock early in the morning while all the other boys in the dorms had been sleeping each of them content with pleasant dreams and snoring softly in peace. He had in fact not awoken from a pleasant slumber though; nightmares had always plagued him like locusts plagued Egypt at one point. Voldemort was stirring in whatever hole he was hiding in until coming back to full power like he had been fourteen years ago.  
  
He had gotten back to his dorm rather late from one of his nightly screaming fits and just felt like going back to sleep but feeling his hearing his stomach rumble and churn Harry moved his long skinny legs off the bed and placed his feet on the floor getting up unsteadily and clumsily like always. Stretching he winced when a shock of pain went down his back and he slumped a little trying to alleviate it but only made it worse. Straightening up again he muttered darkly about how what a bitch his life undoubtedly was.  
  
Combing his frizzy hair with his hand he decided it was time for Hogwarts ugly duckling to get up for his last day as a fifth year. Grabbing a pair of running shoes and a pair of shorts he slipped them on and made his way outside where the sun was barely beginning to rise and the morning dew on the grass tickled his legs, as it hadn't evaporated yet.  
  
Around the Quidditch pitch he ran, in circles, forwards, backwards, and even sideways for hours before stepping off the dirt path he had worn around it and onto the soft damp grass where he began to execute a mirage of basic exercises neither which had helped him much at all that year, but he was determined. Despite being abused by his relatives and his Hogwarts classmates and other students he wasn't as easily discouraged as other people would have been in his situation. Remember Harry Potter had lived a life of humiliation before he ever knew there was a Hogwarts, he could stand a few more years of it and leave never showing his face to the world again until his puberty problem disappeared. And be sure when it did disappear he would come back with a bitter vengeance.  
  
After his early morning ritual he ran back inside the castle with sweat pouring down his body and drenching his shirt. His heaved breathing began to ease as did the soreness in his muscles by the time he reached the entrance to the kitchens where the Gryffindor proceeded to tickle the pear on the painting guarding them. The pear tittered and the portrait swung open revealing a vast room full of little green house elves preparing breakfast and whatever else needed to be done around the castle before the students left.  
  
Suddenly he was almost knocked over by a short creature that threw itself at him in its excitement and hugged his waste. "Oh Dobby is so sad sir Harry Potter is leaving for summer!" wailed the bursting into peals of hysterical tears and sniffling blowing his nose into the Gryffindor's shirt. Harry who had been glad to know that Dobby, unlike some people *cough* Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, the whole school *cough* remained faithful to the end patted the elf on the back awkwardly and tried to pry him off before he could get any more boogies on his shirt.  
  
"Yes Dobby I'm sad too but I'll be coming back in two months, it's really not that long." He tried to answer in his kindest voice but hearing it crack and squeak again he scowled darkly and only managed to make the elf go into further hysterics having to actually had to call upon the assistance of a couple of other house elves to pry him off before asking for something to eat.  
  
Like usual he was treated to a king's meal. His plate loaded up so he couldn't see past the food and a whole platter full of other breakfast specialties. Like he had been doing for most of the year he easily finished what could have easily been a breakfast of ten before pushing himself to get up even if he was still abnormally hungry. If he were a normal boy then he'd be bigger than Dudley he suspected by the way he was eating but the hunger he felt was different. It wasn't coming from his stomach like it should but rather from ever single bone and tissue in his body that sang and ached for something he was obviously overlooking.  
  
Shrugging and turning a blind eye to it as usual figuring it had something to do with puberty since he hadn't been able to find anything in the library that year about it Harry left trekking back to Gryffindor tower where he took a shower and got ready for the day before packing his trunk for the journey to Privet Drive.  
  
"Fuck!" Harry whispered under his breath harshly and swiveled on his heel when he saw Draco Malfoy sauntering into the great hall. If he didn't leave then he'd become the butt of another joke, or worse some sort of new hex that Malfoy had 'idly' come across in the library while studying.  
  
Too late though, Malfoy had already seen him and like a sand storm, beautiful from the distance and deadly in all entirety he sauntered over bringing chaos Harry's way. While Draco was the pale pictogram of Greek beauty, his jaw set in stone and face carved to rival those of the gods, his black robes accentuating his silvery blue eyes and silvery hair the moment the boy opened his mouth his exotic features melted away faster than butter over a fire. If it weren't for his wise crack remarks, his crude jokes and bullying Draco Malfoy the thing put on earth solely to drive Harry Potter crazy would caught the eye of even Ron Weasley, whom was considered to be as straight as one could get without being a monk devoted to chastity.  
  
"Hey pimple face Potter!" Harry heard his deep voice yell only a few steps behind him as Draco halted his assent to the Great Hall and directed his goons Crabbe and Goyle to go after him. "Where you going in such a hurry Potter? Lost a zit along the way to breakfast?" snickers could be heard across the entire hall but Harry simply didn't care anymore as he kept his head low and kept walking on his way to the library, one of the only places he could find solace. The Professors had tired of taking points from the Slytherin and others who jeered at him and he was mostly left to his own devices.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy if you don't cease your ridiculous jibes and hurry you'll miss breakfast. I'm sure that Potter won't go anywhere, nor will his pimples so you are safe to leave for now." Then there was Snape whom often mysteriously appeared from around the corner when Harry was about to get into sticky situations. He didn't exactly help with the jibes aimed his way as he chastised a student he added his own amusement at Harry's situation only the way Severus Snape could.  
  
"Mr. Potter." His name was uttered in a soft drawl almost threatening as a dark shadow fell over him. Harry didn't even need to look up to know that Snape's onyx eyes were burning holes through him not with a glare this time but with this blank abyss they had acquired lately. It was a rarity these days that his potions master ever glared at him, just stared like he was staring into an empty hole.  
  
Keeping his head down and his hair shadowing his face he nodded. "Professor." And side stepped the man. He wasn't stopped nor addressed again but he could feel the man's burning eyes on him still as he continued down the hallway. Almost at the very end he began to breath regularly when he was halted.  
  
"Potter!" He snapped his eyes back up and lifted his face this time to see Snape's indifferent face confront him, as he seemed to be battling an inner conflict and muttering to himself.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Potter come with me to my office." That was it no explanation no dirty looks Harry was sure it had nothing to do with Voldemort, as his scar hadn't been hurting recently. At least that was one thing gone right; Voldemort had been strangely silent the whole year.  
  
Through the damp and cool corridors he followed around familiar corners and down stone steps worn by many centuries of use. They stepped through the potions classroom which had already been cleaned of most of the materials kept on hand by students during the school year and stepped into the adjacent office where the taller of the two took a seat in a comfortable chair by his desk leaving Harry to stand fidgeting.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here and I'm not supposed to be talking to you. Understood?" the man started off with the sharp statement boring his eyes into Harry's own green ones.  
  
He had absolutely no idea what this was about nor if whatever was going to happen was safe but he went out on a limb and agreed to be discreet and silent about their meeting.  
  
"I don't like you Potter." he started off and Harry had to hold himself back from scoffing. As if it wasn't obvious!  
  
".but I don't wish you dead either." All right, Harry thought. Something is definitely wrong. //Gee wiz you think?\\ The 'voice' as he had dubbed it ever since it appeared said. *Shut up voice!*  
  
Harry remained silent blinking owlishly in mock innocence and waited for his professor to continue.  
  
"Potter, I at one time held great respect for your mother, I still do even after her death and it is only through this respect that I'm helping you." He paused letting it set in with the young man and idly tapped his fingers on the surface of his desk. The Potter boy was starting to realize that he knew something about his situation he speculated.  
  
"My mother? I thought you hated Gryffindors!"  
  
*Perhaps he hasn't guessed then.* Snape rolled his eyes and dug out a thick yellow tinted envelope obviously sealed and carrying a lump of something inside that was bulging at the bottom. The envelope had no words on the outside that indicated it important or interesting in any way. He set it aside for now fighting his growing irritation.  
  
"I dislike Gryffindors that is true, always have and always will but that is not the point boy. The point is that you want to know what is happening to you and I have the answers. Tell anyone what I've told you and I'll have Voldemort on your arse faster than you can catch a damn snitch!"  
  
Harry remained silent growing steadily curious by the moment. He furrowed his brows and bit his lip to keep himself from asking the thousands of questions buzzing around in his head. *He knew my mum, and there's something that people are keeping from me!* He thought glad to hear that the 'voice' hadn't taken up the opportunity to say anything.  
  
Seeing as the boy seemed to understand Severus braced himself for the brief explanation he had planned and rethought ever since the boy came to Hogwarts.  
  
"When your Lily was fifteen she had much the same troubles you do, save the back pains." He explained. "You're probably wondering why that mutt Black hasn't told you this in his letters?" the older man asked obviously expecting it. But Harry was thinking a much different thing.  
  
He couldn't believe that the redheaded woman in the photographs that Hagrid had given him had once been an acne plagued ugly duckling. That beautiful creature couldn't have been something akin to him it was impossible! He speculated. However if she turned out the way she did then perhaps there was hope for him.  
  
"Yeah I was actually wondering that." He lied but the fact that neither Sirius nor Dumbledore said anything about it bugged him.  
  
"Black didn't even know your mother until she turned sixteen. He was actually one of the bastards that pointed and laughed." Seeing the shocked expression on his face the Potions Master smirked and nodded. "Your godfather isn't the saint that you make him out to be Potter, neither was your father although he didn't make fun of Lily he certainly didn't pay her any attention until the summer she came back after her sixteenth birthday when she came back looking completely different. In fact the whole male population of Hogwarts was seeking her out."  
  
"But why did she change so suddenly when she turned sixteen? And why were you the only one that noticed? You couldn't expect me to believe that you didn't make fun of her! I bet you got off on that kind of thing!" He said a little to rashly instantly regretting it when he was met with a dark look from Snape.  
  
"Watch your tongue Potter I did no such thing. I noticed because I was her only friend during that time. We were housemates. Have you ever wondered why no one talks about your mother? Why no one ever mentioned what house she was in? Why wherever her name was mentioned on a plaque her house wasn't mentioned. It's no coincidence let me assure you, it was strategically planned because of who you are and how much Dumbledore wants you to believe for his purpose."  
  
Harry was speechless. He couldn't grasp the point that his sweet, beautiful, brave mother was a Slytherin. She was part of the snake house that turned up more evil wizards and witches than the other houses combined. But then again Peter Pettigrew came from Gryffindor. No wonder the hat wanted to place him in Slytherin! It wasn't because of his connection to the dark lord it was his mother. And then the fact that hit him like a ton of bricks was that Dumbledore had been deceiving him, he'd been lied to at the Dursley's, he'd been lied to by his teachers, he'd been lied to by his friends, he was sure that the Weasley's knew since Bill and Charlie were in school a couple years below his parents. They must have remembered them. He'd been lie to all his life by people that he considered his allies and friends but the one person that hated him with a vengeance was showing him the light. He bet even Hermione had to know, she went through more books than the library had, surely she must have ran across it?  
  
"They all lied to me." He whispered his head suddenly becoming heavy and he looked down to his shoes not able to meet Snape's gaze.  
  
"They lied to all of us." The other man said just as softly sympathy creeping into his voice. Sympathy that he had thought disappeared twenty years ago. He never realized he had any emotions left after Lily abandoned him for James 'pretty boy' Potter.  
  
"But the one lie that's being dealt to you right now is deadly. I know Albus keeps telling you he'd tell you about your family when you're ready. He's held it off for five years and if he could help it he's either going to hold it off for two more, possibly until he's done using you, or until one of you is dead in which case you'll never get to know the truth."  
  
"Why?" came the boys bewildered question.  
  
Why did he survive the killing curse? Why had Voldemort told his mother her death wasn't necessary as long as she handed him over to him. Why didn't Dumbledore tell him the truth? Why was he concealing things? Why was he placed with the Dursleys when he could have been placed with a strong wizarding family that could protect him and that would gladly have him? Or even a good muggle foster family? Why did he have to be raised in a world of abuse? What was happening to him?  
  
Severus had the answer to all those questions but today was not the day he would answer them. If he kept Harry any longer then someone might become suspicious. He couldn't risk anyone finding out, he was in enough danger already as he'd been semi-nice most of the year to the Gryffindor and he'd saved him from trouble with Malfoy earlier.  
  
"We don't have time but if you are anything like Lily then you'll trust me."  
  
At this point Harry looked up and Severus held his breath seeing tears cascade down his face and onto the floor. Some would fall on his shoes others on his black robes, while others would seep between his quivering lips. Seeing the boy crying wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him were the tiny crystalline teardrops that glistened and glittered a deep shade of crimson. He was crying tears of blood.  
  
Great Merlin it's beginning. He thought surprised.  
  
Harry felt the hot tears leaking from his eyes and ashamed at being caught crying he wiped them away with the back of his hand. He stopped midway of dropping his hand back to his side when he saw blood on it, a lot of blood. The strange thing was to have that much blood he would have had to have a severe injury, but he felt nothing, he just felt numb. His surprise was written all over his face and so was Severus' but the man turned a stony expression when he noticed the boy's emerald eyes on him.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"You're changing, you're crying blood." Seeing the panic on the boy he tried to reassure him a little before he started ranting. "I believe it's to be expected, just stop your sniveling and wash your face once you're done here." Not the kindest words but the certainly did calm Harry a little as it was to be expected for whatever reason he didn't understand. Deciding it was time to bring their meeting to a halt the man held up the envelope to Harry but kept it out of his reach before he explained.  
  
"Your change is the main reason Voldemort wants you, it is also the reason Dumbledore wants you on his side. Whether you decide to be after I finish explaining everything to you is your choice and yours alone. But I warn you not to fall a fool like your mother did, don't crumple under his kind words and manipulation. I have, I realized it to late to do anything but I'm trying to make amends with you. I can't tell you what it is yet because as far as I know only three people alive know about it, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and yours truly." Seeing Harry nod somewhat fascinated and curious with the situation he went on.  
  
"Your change will occur at midnight July 31st. From what I hear it's supposed to be painful and it will drain you." Panic overcame the-boy-who- lived again and he held up a hand silencing him when he opened his mouth to say something. "Don't be alarmed! I still need to explain. Now." he tried to remember where he left off and nodded to himself remembering. "During that time when you are weakened Voldemort plans to attack you at your muggle home and take back what was rightfully his before killing you."  
  
"What do I have that was his? And what's going to happen during the change? Why am I like this?" Harry voiced his perplexity.  
  
"He passed on a bit of his power to you I believe, he wants it back along with your power which will increase tremendously. He will do an exchange before one simple slit of the throat and the thorn in his scaly hide, which he considers you, is gone. He won't risk Avada Kedavra again, I believe Voldemort isn't that stupid despite what you believe mister Potter." He ignored his other questions.  
  
"How do you know he'll want to do all of this at Privet Drive? Don't you think he'd take me back to wherever his head quarters are and do the deed there? And why haven't you answered my question on what's happening and what's going to happen" It would make sense he figured to himself.  
  
"No." the older man shook his head, his oily hair barely swaying and still ignoring the other questions. "He wants to kill your muggle family along the way, he thinks if he could get away with killing the-boy-who-lived in his own home under protections and everything then the wizarding world will lose hope and crumple. Since the wizarding world doesn't believe he's back it'll be like a fancy entrance back into the world of the living."  
  
"What about Dumbledore? You're his spy aren't you? If he knows then how come he hasn't said anything? Why haven't you answered my other questions" His last question was met by silent ears and the boy was growing impatient.  
  
Snape smirked sadly at the naivety of the boy and drawled. "Because Potter he thinks if Voldemort steps into your home he could ward it and capture him killing him once and for all. 'A few lost lives to save millions' is his motto I believe. I am sorry, and believe me when I say I'm sorry I truly am, that you and I are merely his pawns just like everyone else in this master game of life."  
  
"No." the boy shook his head trying to fight off more tears that were shading his eyes red and spilling over his cheeks again. His inquiry on what was happening to him dissolved from his mind. "No." he said dejectedly. How could his only mentor, the man that he considered to be like a grandfather do that to him? How could he play him, use him as bait without a fair warning.  
  
"Yes." Snape simply said and pointed to the envelope again but Harry didn't notice, he didn't really care what happened to him anymore. He had no one and nothing left to live for. "As for your previous query about your appearance and change I'm afraid I'll have to explain afterwards, there's no time now."  
  
"Why didn't he warn me? Why can't he just allow me to stay at Hogwarts this summer? Voldemort wouldn't know that I'd be here! Why can't he be inside already before Voldemort shows up and fight him off? It doesn't make any sense!" he practically howled this time he was the one whom took no notice of the answer to his earlier question being answered. Due to his extreme reactions of hysteria Snape was forced to send a calming charm his way that made him momentarily sway on his feet and collapse in a conjured chair behind him.  
  
"It makes perfect sense Potter! Voldemort has eyes everywhere! He would know if you remained here, he would know if Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive. Our only chance would be to get Voldemort when he is weak, and that's when he's performing the ritual to steal your magic from you. Dumbledore is counting on it. I wouldn't be surprised if he told Granger and Weasley right about now, they would need to know 'for the greater good' as he once told me when explaining his scheme."  
  
"Maybe it would be better that way." Harry said morosely. That's when the shaking started; apparently Snape wasn't very fond of hearing suicidal urges when he was trying to save someone's life. The older man got up within a flash and grabbed the teenager by the arms savagely enough to leave bruises not only on the skin but on the bone as well and started shaking him until the calming charm was nearly off and the Gryffindor Seeker had developed a headache.  
  
"No it wouldn't be better Potter! Because you are the first of your kind! Do you know what bad luck occurs when a first of a species is killed? Forget that! Do you know what that would do to the magical community? It would kill everyone that ever looked up to you! Of course the Headmaster will probably tell everyone that you dueled Voldemort bravely and went down a hero dragging the bastard along with you but that won't make any difference!" he yelled but Harry regarded him with something akin suspiciousness.  
  
"That doesn't make sense. What species? You're speaking about me like I'm some sort of an animal that belongs in the zoo looked in between the bars of a cage by curious spectators! There's something else. Are you going to tell me or are you going to lie and keep things from me like everyone else. If you want me to trust you like my mother did then I don't want any more lies! Why won't you let me die?" He persisted stubbornly.  
  
Knowing it was either the truth or the boy's death Snape agreed to tell him. "Because I owe both your parents. I was to late from saving them from the Dark Lord, and I owe Lily for being a friend. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Bullshit!" the younger of the two yelled angrily. "There's something else!" he persevered.  
  
"Watch your mouth Potter! 20 points from Gryffindor!" he retorted ignoring the boy's irritation and dropping that case for the moment.  
  
Harry raised a dark eyebrow at him incredulously. "School's over you can't deduct points." Was his simple reply. For a moment he even forgot their argument and indulged himself with a triumphant smirk knowing he got one over on the ex-Death Eater.  
  
Flustered Snape thrust the yellowed enveloped at him almost letting it hit his face before Harry clumsily caught it.  
  
"Don't open that!" He barked all of a sudden when Harry's fingers crept to the seal. "Don't open that until 11:40 pm July 30th. Twenty minutes before your birthday. There is a port key in there that will take you to an undisclosed location where I'll be waiting for you. It will activate at precisely 11:45 so make sure you're holding it then, if you can pack your things and bring them with you, if they're locked up again I'll come back for them later. Understood?" he said carefully motioning for the sitting boy to stand and leading him out the door.  
  
"Understood." Harry replied disregarding all the offensive things Snape was saying about his godfather and before leaving he looked up and smiled a rare smile these days. "Oh and Professor." he hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't go thanking me until this mess is over Potter. And remember tell no one of this or both our lives will be in jeopardy. Don't even tell Black, he doesn't know and he probably won't know until you tell him. He'd barge into the mess like the imbecile he is. Dumbledore isn't fool enough to tell him, because be assured I don't like that flea bitten mongrel but that idiot would go through the fires of all seven hells for you."  
  
"I know Professor, I know because he already has." Harry replied softly and nodded his head once keeping it down until he was able to get to the nearest boys loo to wash the blood off of his face. A ghost of a smile was lingering on him despite the danger of his situation and the fact that he had just found out of a betrayal that had been going on for years now.  
  
//It took you Snape to realize that what I've been telling you for months now is true?\\ The voice was back again and it sounded agitated. //I hope you'll miraculously grow a brain when you turn sixteen Potter because you really are pathetic.\\ It snickered and he scowled.  
  
*Would you bloody well leave me alone already!! I don't need a voice that my imagination threw together to criticize me, I already have enough of that as it is.*  
  
//How dare you call me a figment of your imagination? In case you were wondering if you weren't such a moron nobody would be criticizing you.\\  
  
*Shut up!!!!*  
  
//All right already no need to get your knickers in a twist!\\  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ATER'S NOTE!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi all! Well this is the first chapter of my new story, as if that wasn't obvious. I don't exactly consider myself such a great writer and I don't have a beta so I hope it didn't stink too much. What do you all think so far? Please REVIEW!! I live on being praised! Even if I don't get it much. LoL. Any suggestions for the next chapter will be considered, I aim to please my readers. 


	2. Patience Is A Virtue

SIN WITH ME  
  
Summary: When all goes wrong in Harry's life he wishes he were never born. A normal life seems to be out of his league and the continuous jibes and lies thrown at him put him back at square one. But when Harry Potter gets a break the world suddenly hates him for it. HP/?? Slash!  
  
"Fate is a sadistic mistress and we are her toys, Harry," He was told mournfully. "But when we do her bidding she rewards us, we have both served to her amusement, now it's time to be rewarded." Harry answered him slowly moving closer to chaste lips. "Fate rewards no one especially not sinners." he was gently pushed away. "Your lips are like sin, to touch is a sin." "Then we can sin together!" Harry cried out. (Little snippet to get you interested!)  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing that would be worth suing me over, I own nothing in this story except for the plot and a few made up characters, so don't complain if I accidentally use some thing that's not mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Patience Is A Virtue  
  
The rest of the morning had gone without any trouble from Malfoy or the rest of the Slytherins which was probably a good thing considering the mood Harry was in. Malfunctioning magic and undeveloped body or not he was as mad as an insulted Hippograff and one push in the wrong direction from someone would set him off on the unfortunate soul.  
  
It was often common that he became invisible in crowds with his head bent forward and his hair hiding his face he blended in with the population easily and if you weren't looking for him you wouldn't find him.  
  
And so Harry ventured through the crowd on the Hogsmeade station platform where the Hogwarts express was awaiting its passengers that very moment. Shooting smoke into the air and making small chugging sounds the scarlet engine that brought him happiness beyond those of any dreams he might have on September 1st of each year easily became the dread of his life on June 30th of each year. This year it did even more so with the prospect of what was supposed to happen that summer hanging over his head.  
  
He hadn't seen Ron, Hermione or Ginny anywhere since his return from Snape's office either and strongly suspected that Dumbledore either told them something or was holing them hostage at Hogwarts so they can't rescue Harry from his relatives that summer. Since the latter sounded absurd even for that lying bastard Dumbledore Harry stuck with the former and assumed they'd been told something about the awkward mix he was in.  
  
He walked to the end of the train only bumping into people clumsily once or twice and found an empty compartment where he stored his things and perched Hedwig's cage on the seat next to him. He opened the latch on her cage door and let her out to stretch her wings smiling when the snowy owl settled on his shoulder and rubbed feathered head against his cheek hooting. His familiar seemed to feel the gloom that flicker and fly around his being like a moth would to light. She nipped his ear and hooted again keeping the boy company through the long train ride. Hedwig would always be loyal to him, she wasn't repulsed at his very appearance, she would never ridicule him, nor would she ever consciously hurt him without being hurt by him beforehand.  
  
It was during that ride that Harry realized he had very few real friends, only a handful that he could name. And seeing as Ron and Hermione hadn't come to find him in the usual compartment that they occupied at the very end of the train then they weren't part of that handful but part of the vast majority that Harry Potter would never again bat an eye for.  
  
//So sure you wouldn't forgive them all like the foolish little Gryffindor you are?\\ the voice laughed  
  
*I may be a Gryffindor 'voice', but I am not foolish. Don't forget that the Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, never forget.* He replied darkly and the voice radiated pride in his mind.  
  
//The loss of your friends has opened your mind I see. Let's hope you don't have to lose your head to realize that you have to keep your friends close and your enemies closer.\\  
  
Feeling the last comment was very off hand and imprecise much like an omen in divination he raised an eyebrow seemingly to himself.  
  
*Meaning exactly what smart arse?*  
  
//Meaning are you sure you can trust Snape?\\  
  
*I have nothing to lose by doing so. What he said did make sense anyways.*  
  
//If you say so.\\ the voice trailed and mocking laughter was heard. Harry had long decided that not only was he completely barking mad to invent a cynical voice in his head but that voice was barking mad as well. Showing exactly how sane he really must have been. A sudden urge to know this voice struck him though and for a moment he almost felt silly for asking.  
  
*By the way, who are you?*  
  
//Accepted that I'm not a figment of your imagination yet?\\ it jeered but Harry didn't say yes or no.  
  
*Do you have a name?*  
  
//Acerbus\\was all the voice said and promptly disappeared leaving Harry to mull his mind and recall what it meant, the word obviously in Latin was also some kind of spell he'd read about. Then he remembered Acerbus was a spell that sped up the decomposition process, in Latin it meant bitter, dark, and gloomy. Well at least he knew it fit perfectly well with its personality, or rather his personality seeing as he made it up. But if he made it up then wouldn't he already know its name?  
  
He was left in silence and his own thoughts until he felt the train shudder to a stop and blow its whistle signaling their arrival at Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Guess it's time to face the music Hedwig." He said to himself and collected his things before having her jump back in the owl cage and making a slow decent off the train. Like he had managed to get his trunk on the train somehow with great effort and a lot of breaks he managed to get it off and onto a trolley before heading out through the barrier. He made no stops to greet or say goodbye to the Weasleys nor any of his other so called 'friends'.  
  
Like every year the station was bustling with muggles that usually just sidestepped him or avoided him giving Harry a strange look once in a while when they spotted Hedwig in her cage. This year even the muggles ran over him and pushed him as if he were invisible. Though invisible he might have been he was still solid so when the particular muggle that had ran into him realized he was indeed there Harry was usually acknowledged by an off look and once in a while a rude gesture of the hands, rarely anyone said anything.  
  
*Am I bloody invisible or something? That would have been useful at Hogwarts!* he mentally muttered expecting to be answered by Acerbus as usual and he wasn't disappointed.  
  
//There will come a time young Mortifer Praeclarus that these men will one day bow down to you. Don't get yourself worked up right now, I think I see that fat lard of an Uncle of yours trying to hide behind barrier number eight.\\  
  
*What did you just call me? Doesn't that mean something along the line of deadly beauty?*  
  
//Yes, you're Latin isn't bad you know. As for the name I think you can wait.\\  
  
*Damn it! I never get any answers around here.* He thought gloomily and looked around the station trying to look as casual as possible instead of raving mad from the voices in his head.  
  
Acerbus was right, behind barrier eight Uncle Vernon was currently trying to hide his blubber behind the wall peeking out every so often probably hoping his nephew wouldn't find him and he could go home a happy man. And if those 'freaks' came to see him he'd casually explain that he had gone to the station and waited for the boy for over an hour with no sign from him.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the way you look at it Harry did spot the overweight man and pushed his trolley over behind the much bigger man and tapped him on the shoulder trying to hide back a snicker.  
  
"Hello Uncle, it's good to see you again." Actually Harry felt he'd rather have a nice cup of tea with Voldemort and perhaps a Cruciatus Curse his way along with it rather than going back to Privet Drive but his luck had to have run out one day. That didn't mean he couldn't have fun and laugh at his uncle's expense whom must have jumped a foot in the air and gone beat red at that very moment giving him the nastiest glare he'd ever seen.  
  
//Voldemort is prettier than that fat muggle.\\ said quite seriously and Harry had to hold back a smile threatening to seize his face.  
  
*No kidding.*  
  
"I see those freaks couldn't do anything about your face." The said gruffly clearly showing his amusement and grabbed him by the back of his shirt pushing Harry along before resuming the lead. "Hurry up now! Don't tarry, I'm not going to wait on your sorry behind!"  
  
Harry didn't even feel like commenting. The bright side was that he got a good shock in on Vernon before his uncle was able to turn it around on him. He just hoped he wouldn't be paying for it later, with his luck he probably was. Tar the roof, paint the fence, weed the yard, mow the lawn, wash the windows inside and out, fix the gazebo out back, clean Dudley's room, mob the floors, wash the dishes, do the breakfast. That was only one third of the things he'd have to do normally, now that he was older they'll most likely add on a few other things. Perhaps wax the car? Or cook the dinner. Knowing them he'd be doing all that and more with minimal rations of food and a fair share of beatings. Oh the joy that was the Dursleys!  
  
It wasn't much of a surprise when they approached a new roadster that Harry didn't know the name of in the parking lot. After all Vernon buys a new car practically every year, sometimes they would be lower in class sometimes higher and by the looks of it Harry assumed that Grunnings was doing very well this year. Vernon left him to put his things in the boot of he car while starting the engine. Getting them up there was harder than he expected and his uncle had grown so annoyed with him that he almost took off before Harry got into the car properly and shut the door. The result was a scratch on the leather interior in the rear seats. The rest of the ride was spent with his uncle ignoring him and Harry trying to cover the scratch as best as possible. It his uncle found it, he'd be in a wallop of trouble for sure.  
  
As it turned out Vernon hadn't seen the scratch on his precious leather interior and instead when he was parked in the driveway in front of their house just briskly walked inside the house telling Harry to get a move on it and leaving him to his own things. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Dragging his trunk up the walkway he approached the door and turned the handle relieved that he could set down his things for just a moment. But the door wouldn't budge; the Dursley's had locked him out.  
  
*Bloody hell! What do they expect me to do sleep on the front lawn?*  
  
//Say wouldn't it be rather odd if the neighbors see you yelling and pounding at the door with a trunk and an owl in a cage beside you? It isn't exactly normal.\\ Ace as Harry had nicknamed him must could have been a Slytherin if he were ever a person. His devious tone only set an eerie smile on the boy's face and he rubbed his palms together eager to cause a bit of mischief.  
  
"Aunt Petunia!! Uncle Vernon!! Dudley!! Let me in already!!! Mrs. Figg is looking at me funny!!!" He was pounding on the door when all of a sudden it flew open on his last words and someone yanked him inside kicking his trunk and Hedwig's cage in through the doorway in which case his snowy owl gave an indignant hoot and ruffled her feathers angrily.  
  
//Smart lad.\\ the voice whispered and left him as soon as Vernon began executing a thorough yelling fit.  
  
"Boy! How dare you exploit your abnormality in front of the neighbors! I'll have none of your freak behavior this summer! Be warned that if you so much as toe the line I'll flog you within an inch of your life." Harry gasped painfully as the beefy man grabbed him by his hair and pushed him toward the stairs where he stumbled over his trunk. In his haste to get to his room he tripped several times almost barreling down the stairs. Vernon was quite serious with his threats, that was no big secret to the young Gryffindor. He'd make sure to stay out of the man's way but he wouldn't forget the so-called kindness his family had showed him over the years. Especially when he graduated Hogwarts as a certified and fully trained wizard.  
  
*Just you wait Dursleys, just you wait. You'll be sorry you ever knew the name Harry Potter.*  
  
The voice cackled with glee and Harry set about writing a strongly worded letter to Sirius warning him of danger nearby. If anyone else had seen it they would have said he lied but asking his godfather to hide out on whatever island he had been to during the duration of his fourth year Harry expected him to be safe and away from Dumbledore's clutches. His reasons were vague and mysterious enough to bug anyone and Harry realized if he knew Sirius at all then the man would come to see him instead of go into hiding. He wasn't sure if it would work exactly. No, he was positive it wouldn't but that would at least plant some doubt in the man's mind about Albus Dumbledore's motives.  
  
Once he was finished he blew on the ink letting it dry before tying the letter to Hedwig's waiting leg and watching her fly out. If all went as planned he'd be alive to see his 6th year and so would Sirius. If not at least he'd have tried his best.  
  
Hedwig soared out the open window and into the early evening, her white body enveloped by the light of the setting sun hiding her from watching eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius Black never considered himself a patient man. Years of Azkaban couldn't even remedy that problem. So being asked to sit tight in a cave in Northern Bulgaria, freezing his arse off even in the summer time was not a way to sooth his nerves while hundreds of miles away his godson was in constant danger. Every day he would have to remind himself that he was there for his godson's good. Dumbledore said so. That had to mean it was the right thing to do.  
  
Recently there hadn't been any Death Eater activity in Bulgaria, why the old Headmaster thought it was their hideout he didn't know. He had so far visited every castle and cave he could find in the country, went to every run down factory or warehouse he could find. Yet he found absolutely nothing, no stray Death Eaters, no Voldemort, and especially no Wormtail.  
  
A deep growl emitted from the man's throat upon the thought of the rat that betrayed his friends and framed him. He wanted nothing more than to rip Wormtail limb from limb with his bare hands and bath in his blood as if it were soapy water. If it wasn't for that coward he wouldn't have gone to Azkaban for twelve years, he wouldn't have had to escape from there, he wouldn't be on the run, and he especially wouldn't have to be hiding out in a cold moldy cave in the middle of nowhere while his orphaned godson was mistreated by his relatives. Goddamn it fate was a bitch! He knew that and so did the entire world.  
  
Sirius ran a shaky hand through his matted hair realizing he was getting to worked up about it. If he didn't calm down soon he might have start hyperventilating, or worse have a stroke. He was lucky enough he didn't have gray hairs but Sirius Black had run out of luck nearly sixteen years ago. Something was bound to happen he could feel it in his gut.  
  
His gut was right as two incoming owls landed in the cave at the site of one, a beautiful snowy owl whom immediately settled on his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately he grinned stroking her plumage and untying the letter from her leg. Eagerly he opened it and read, his smile slowly faltering and brows furrowing.  
  
Dear Snuffles, How've you been? Have you been eating properly? I hope you have. How's Moony? Have you seen him lately? If you happen to stumble upon him tell him hi for me. My family has been their usual cheerful selves; they've been ignoring me lately so there's no trouble as of yet. All right enough of the pleasantries I have something serious to tell you about but I can't really tell you in this letter in case it's been intercepted.  
  
Today I found out a little bit of what's happening to me. Let's just say I have a contact that told me. It's not going to be pretty Snuffles. Not if I don't get out of here, but don't worry my contact has arranged for me to get out before something happens. I can't tell you what because it'll be painfully obvious if someone were to find this letter. Snuff I've never really asked anything of you before but to stay safe. I need you to stay safe now. Trust me. Go back to that island you've been on when I was in my fourth year. Knowing the headmaster he's probably sent you out on some stupid mission telling you there are rogue Death Eaters that need to be taken care of. Rubbish He's trying to keep you away from me. We're pawns in this game of chess that is life and the old fool is the master game player, he commands the white side of the board and plans everything three steps in advance. He could have been a Slytherin the deceiving bastard! But chess is sometimes unpredictable you have to guess how your opponent is going to move. This time he underestimated his opponent and one of his rooks. That rook has shown me the master plan, and I don't like it.  
  
Do you trust me like you once trusted my father? I hope you do because I'm asking you to right now. I'm asking you to hide. When this mess is over I want a godfather left. I'll be fine. Be safe Snuffles.  
  
Love, Prongs Jr.  
  
Sirius bit his lip and looked around his small cave as if asking the stone interior for assistance. What was he supposed to do? What if this 'contact' had lied to Harry? His godson was one of the most trusting people he'd ever met. Sirius didn't want to be cruel but the boy was rather gullible at times but only out of good nature. And since when had he called Dumbledore an old fool and a deceiving bastard? Something was wrong. During the course of the year the ex-convict had noticed the boy's gloomy outlook on life in his letters often.  
  
He got up so fast that he almost fell over again and Hedwig was forced to fly off his shoulder nipping his neck painfully in anger as he kicked the cave wall and bit back a howl of pain.  
  
*God damn it! Wormtail you bastard! If it weren't for you none of this would be happening!* He snarled and punched the stone with his left fist splitting the skin on his knuckles and cracking the bones in his hand. He cursed so colorfully that a sailor would be put to shame by it.  
  
"Well good thing I have a wand now." He spoke to himself just as he had been for a while now looking down at his broken hand. When you isolated yourself from everyone you tend to want to speak, the walls were your only company and after a while even they grew tired of you. Carefully he tore a piece of cloth off his robe and wiped the blood off before using a charm to fix his hand. It would be stiff for about an hour but eventually would heal.  
  
*What am I supposed to do? He wants me to trust him but he's just a kid. How could I trust just a kid?*  
  
But he knew Harry wasn't just a kid. That kid went on a whim and believed his innocence. That kid saved his life and brought food to him when he came to visit. That kid was the reason he stayed sane and broke out of Azkaban.  
  
*What am I supposed to do?* He repeated himself almost expecting an answer to pop out of thin air if he repeated himself strongly enough. And it did.  
  
//Trust him.\\ Came an eerie voice from inside his head and he jumped up looking around for anyone that had intruded on his cave. There was no one.  
  
*Hello?* He mentally said. *Have I finally cracked? Azkaban couldn't get to me but a fucking cave could?*  
  
A snicker could be heard inside his mind that soon turned to roaring laughter. //Perhaps you've cracked and perhaps you haven't but I'm not the proof that would back it up. Please don't be alarmed\\ it chuckled. But Sirius was very alarmed. Hearing voices in one's head wasn't very healthy. But when those voices answered ones questions one could be sure that he or she was stark raving mad.  
  
*Yes, I Sirius Christian Black have officially gone mad.* he dropped his head on his knees when he sat up on the ground and circled his arms around his legs which he had brought up against his chest. He felt like a lost little child in the middle of Diagon Alley. Without a clue as to which way his mother or father went or whom all the people around his were.  
  
//Want to make that official? We could send a memo into the Daily Prophet, but then again they already think you're crazy.\\  
  
The 'voice' simply wouldn't leave him alone and he groaned finding it useless to block out something his own mind made up and went about trying to act as normal as possible, as normal as an escaped criminal could act. The large tawny owl that had flown in with Hedwig was still there standing patiently on his torn blanket by the small fire he'd erected earlier.  
  
Hedwig was still there of course probably waiting for a reply to her master. He stepped past her and to the strange owl taking the letter it offered and reading it quickly.  
  
He frowned again this time not out of confusion but out of anger. The letter was from Dumbledore and although he wasn't sure at first if the old man was a bastard or not when he'd read Harry's letter he was sure now.  
  
Sirius, I hope you are doing well and this letter finds you in good health. I shall keep this letter as brief as possible for your sake. Your work in Bulgaria is much appreciated here at Hogwarts but I have recently been informed that Bulgaria was simply a distraction. There are a group of Death Eaters on the south side of Berlin, Germany that have been plotting some movement to gain followers in Europe. What I need of you is to spy on them for at least a few months and gather their plans before returning to Hogwarts. As I expected you'd want a report on your young godson's safety I am glad to inform you that his nightmares haven't been to many and he is in good health as our medi-witch has told me. He will be leaving for the Weasleys after his birthday as I've deemed it safe so far with the new wards erected and the elder Weasley children visiting. He will have ample protection I assure you. I realize that you must want to visit the boy that is like a son to you but I beseech you, don't. The Ministry officials are all over the place, small incidents have caused them to believe you are around, but Fudge has kept things under wraps as much as possible.  
  
Good luck, Albus  
  
Albus Dumbledore was definitely a slimy bastard! Bulgaria was simply a distraction! Well so is your Berlin! Bastard!  
  
*Slimy Sadistic Slytherinish Slimeball!* he mentally screamed.  
  
//Bet you can't say that four times fast.\\ the irritating voice was back again. And it had a sense of humor!  
  
*Merlin help me!* he rested his forehead on the stone wall of his cave and breathed steadily calming himself.  
  
It made sense. Harry had to be right. Dumbledore was setting him up, his instructions were vague and up until his godson had shed some light into his dusty head had he realized his was being played. He had no doubt Fudge was covering the attacks on random muggle families and had the newspapers print bogus accounts of propaganda about him but sending him all the way to Bulgaria then Germany was a bit much. Dumbledore had charmed him into his palm when he believed in his innocence but Sirius had been emotionally vulnerable at that time. Now he was beginning to see the truth.  
  
*I have to remember to thank Harry's contact whoever he is.*  
  
//Once you find out I doubt you'll be singing praises in his name Mr. Black.\\ a faint chuckle was heard. That voice was sure cheerful for having laughed so much.  
  
*Right since when do I call myself Mr. Black in my subconscious? Who are you-I mean who am I? Wait, that doesn't sound right. Who is this contact? How do you-I mean, how do I know that it's a he and not a she? How do I know it's not some witch Harry's been shagging for information?*  
  
//I am not your subconscious! Merlin you're as thick as your godson! My name is Acerbus and you are Sirius Black. His contact is the least likely person you'd ever think of, and I know because I know, and Harry's not shagging anyone at the moment considering his puberty predicament. How dare you even think about your godson shagging!\\  
  
Sirius blushed as the voice berated him and scowled when he realized this voice was still a figment of his imagination, which meant that he had been thinking about Harry shagging someone! All those years without a good shag had really taken a toll on him. Had he no shame?  
  
*Right I'm going crazy and before I go completely insane I think I should visit my godson and get some answers. I don't care if I'm in danger of being caught. Screw Dumbledore and his mission, because it's bloody apparent Harry was right. Screw Wormtail for his betrayal. Screw Voldemort for this everlasting interest in MY godson, and for perpetually being evil. Screw Snape.well just because he's Snape! Ewww! I don't want to think about anyone screwing Snape.* He wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
//For once I agree, my friend I declare you officially off your rocker.\\  
  
*Where's my bloody certificate proving it?* he thought before gathering his blanket and writing a couple of quick notes on conjured up parchment with conjured quills and ink before attaching them to the two owls' legs. For now he'd lead Dumbledore on, after all the old man wouldn't know whether he went to Berlin or Florida, U.S.A.  
  
And Harry, well he'd just warn his godson he'd be coming for a short visit before leaving to the Caribbean again. That is if he saw it safe enough to leave the boy to his contact.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*ATER'S NOTE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've decided to be unimaginably cruel and leave you off here. Since school starts on Tuesday I'm extremely gloomy as of now. That's why most of this chapter was full of snarky sarcasm and witty repartee, as is my outlook on life. A warning to all of you.the first thing I hear in the morning when I wake up better not be someone's voice, it easily irritates me and puts me in a bad mood for the rest of the day. But then there is a very slim chance I'd meet up with one of my devoted readers, even more slim that I'd sleep with them. Anyways I thank everyone who had reviewed my first chapter! Your praise certainly helped boost my over inflated ego. Many thanks once again.  
  
P.S. REVIEW and tell me your opinions!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise the next chapter will have the action we're all waiting for. Don't hold me to that promise though; I rarely keep promises since I have such an airy head. And no I'm not blonde!  
  
P.P.S. I hate doing spell-checks! 


	3. Gloom, Doom And The Mistress Fate

SIN WITH ME  
  
Summary: When all goes wrong in Harry's life he wishes he were never born. A normal life seems to be out of his league and the continuous jibes and lies thrown at him put him back at square one. But when Harry Potter gets a break the world suddenly hates him for it. HP/?? Slash!  
  
"Fate is a sadistic mistress and we are her toys, Harry," He was told mournfully. "But when we do her bidding she rewards us, we have both served to her amusement, now it's time to be rewarded." Harry answered him slowly moving closer to chaste lips. "Fate rewards no one especially not sinners." he was gently pushed away. "Your lips are like sin, to touch is a sin." "Then we can sin together!" Harry cried out. (little snippet to get you interested!)  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing that would be worth suing me over, I own nothing in this story except for the plot and a few made up characters, so don't complain if I accidentally use some thing that's not mine.  
  
Chapter 2: Gloom, Doom And The Mistress Fate  
  
Wales is said to be a peaceful vacationing spot. During it's summers flowers sprout in yards, morning birds sing their praises to the world. The trees flourish and thicken with rich green leaves. Tourists mill on old cobbled streets and retire to rented cabins or to booked rooms in ancient remodeled hotels.  
  
But in a fortress far, far, into the Cambrian Mountains where the wind whipped lazily against the stone walls and the thick glass windows sometimes disturbing the snow at the very peaks of the mountains Voldemort sat on his thrown looking over his newly gathered Death Eater army. His loyal followers were all eager for the events of July 31st, which would transpire in as little as two and a half weeks time from now.  
  
His crimson eyes narrowed passing some suspicious characters that deemed themselves loyal Death Eaters. He had no doubt they were long ago during his first reign but since his come back all he could smell was fear and guilt off of them. Nagini who was curled up at the base of his throne by his feet hissing ominously at anyone who looked her way had helped him root out a few traitors in the last weeks.  
  
"My loyal Death Eaters!" he shouted bringing them to attention. Stretching every 'S' in his words out into a hissing sound. Many were kept back from laughing at their master's lisp only by fear of being punished for it. While certain new recruits had to go as far as bite their tongues to the point of drawing blood.  
  
"In just two weeks and three days time we will execute the plan that will ensure my immortality by taking back what is rightfully mine and once and for all ridding myself of the Potter boy." Tom Marvolo Riddle's obsession with the-boy-who-wouldn't-die had become somewhat of a joke amongst his followers. Although the need to keep their master happy silenced them many rolled their eyes behind their white masks and scoffed to themselves. They had heard enough of the Potter boy already. They were thirsty for blood, impure blood that needed to be spilled in rivers that would cascade down the streets and emphasize their power.  
  
They had the power to take over the wizarding world, yet the snake sitting on a regal thrown looking down upon them pursued his silly immortality quest through a fifteen-year-old boy's death. Shameful, it was simply shameful to attack children. At least that is what Severus Snape thought as he listened to the full accounted plan of what would happen the night of the Gryffindor's birthday. He had heard this plan from both Dumbledore and Voldemort so many times now that he just about had it imprinted in his head.  
  
That wasn't to say that Potter was a lost cause, son of James Potter the bane of his very existence up until his death in which case his son inherited that spot. The boy contrary to what he impressed upon the public, wasn't half bad. Over the years Severus had learned people were foolish, often underestimating him or overestimating him. This year it was the former. It was ironic how the ones that worshipped the very toilet tissue he used to wipe his arse with dropped him the moment he stepped through the large doors of the Great Hall at the beginning of the year.  
  
But then again hadn't the Death Eaters dropped Voldemort like a sack of heavy potatoes when he mysteriously died after being hit by his own killing curse? Most if not all did only to flock to him now that he's risen again. The dark haired man that stood near the back of the group gathered for another one of the Dark Lord's speeches wondered idly if the wizarding world would flock back to Potter once he's changed? No doubt they would but the real question was would Potter forgive them like the good little Gryffindor he was?  
  
With Dumbledore's influence he probably would. But Severus had plans to get rid of that influence as soon as possible. He just had to find it first, and try not to kill the boy while removing it.  
  
"Ssseverusss my 'blade'," the dark lord hissed bringing him out of his reverie and he made through the crowd of Death Eaters arriving at the front and kneeling before the steps that led to Voldemort's throne. As he had become accustomed to Nagini's diagnosis as he now called it. The snake would slither down and sniff at him with her tongue trying to discern his loyalty. She would sniff out guilt most of the time. He smirked when she retreated satisfied with the examination. He felt no guilt for his betrayal so she wouldn't find anything on him.  
  
"As usual Severus you come up clean. I had often wondered of your loyalty, spending so much time with that old fool Dumbledore cannot be healthy." A bemused chuckle touched his lipless mouth and the monster's nostril flared on his flat nose.  
  
"I am forever loyal to you my lord." He replied repulsed on the inside but kept it covered up with a false sense of pride.  
  
"Yes, well we shall see. What news do you have from Hogwarts Ssseveruss." For some reason the dark lord took much pleasure saying his name. It aggravated him hearing the name his mother gave him coming from that disgusting creature's mouth.  
  
//Serves you right.\\ for a moment Severus almost imagined that that was his own voice talking to himself. He wasn't as insecure as to have doubts of his own sanity though. He ignored the pesky voice and answered 'his lord'.  
  
"Dumbledore believes you are planning something my lord. Your silence greatly concerns him. The doddering old man has placed extra protections on Potter's house this year, and has forbade the boy from leaving his muggle residence." Now Severus thought carefully, he had to plant something in Voldemort's mind that would perhaps give him second thoughts about killing Harry, it would give them a heck of a lot more time to formulate a plan of defense or offense and it would take the suspicion off of him.  
  
"My lord. Potter begins to doubt Dumbledore's sincerity. He's been reading up on Dark Arts in the restricted section as well. Isolating himself from everyone this past year he's been acting very peculiar."  
  
Yes, there was definitely some small amount of glee on the dark lord's face. But Severus didn't dare mention how useful the boy would be to them.  
  
"He is rather angry that Dumbledore won't tell him the truth of his heritage as well. And as you've asked I've followed Potter around, he's miserable about his current situation, on the brink of suicide, his mind is very vulnerable." He hinted finally. A long moment of silence reined the room while Tom Riddle contemplated the passing events with a feral smile.  
  
"That may be Ssseveruss, he would make a powerful ally no doubt. Too powerful perhaps." Voldemort frowned absentmindedly and many Death Eaters in the room whispered perplexedly naturally knowing nothing of what was happening to Harry Potter but assuming it was a good thing as their lord had been in a rather good mood for more than half the year.  
  
"SILENCE!" The dark lord bellowed having the Death Eaters cease all conversation. "I cannot deny that using Potter for the ultimate demise of Dumbledore would be a brilliant idea with minimal effort on our part. However." he paused raking his snake like eyes over his followers in the eeriest way making them shiver and shudder. "However letting him live could cost us greatly afterwards, power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts completely. If he is allowed to live he will corrupt us."  
  
The irony that Voldemort used a muggle quote had not escaped Severus; neither had the fact that Voldemort spoke of them as an entity but didn't mean it in the slightest. It was all about him and if you were intuitive then you would realize that Tom Riddle was afraid of a mere teenager getting the best of him. Severus was one of those intuitive people, unfortunately so was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy whom had been standing in front of the Death Eater group like some kind of king amongst men sauntered over like he owned the fortress and knelt gracefully at the feet of the thrown a step above Severus.  
  
"My lord, if I may?" he asked for permission to speak with his usual haughty manner. Waited for Nagini's inspection and the Dark Lord's permission before addressing his master.  
  
"If you must Lucius." The dark lord spoke shortly annoyed indicating that the man would be greatly punished for coming forward without being asked beforehand and further more punished if he did speak.  
  
"My lordship what is to become of Potter on his birthday? My son Draco who currently attends Hogwarts in Potter's year tells me the boy is having problems maturing. Surely if he were powerful then he wouldn't be showing signs of muggle problems?" He spat the word muggle as if it were the lowest form of bacteria could reach. And to Lucius it literally was.  
  
Wrong move.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort's wand was trained on the blonde currently kneeling on the steps and released a red light hitting him straight in the chest and making him howl in pain stumbling backwards and sprawling on the ground behind Severus having muscle contractions. His screams of pain were rather screams of surprise had died down only moments before their master stopped his onslaught with the Cruciatus. Lucius was very accustomed to the curse by now therefore Severus couldn't find any reason for his screams either than Voldemort's rise in strength.  
  
"You have become too arrogant for my taste Malfoy. If you dare question me again I will have you drawn and quartered before you can say your son's name. And I don't want to hear another word of your son before this Yule Lucius, I won't accept his incompetence in my circle without a proper demonstration of his power." The slight flinch from Snape whom had been waiting patiently on his knees didn't go unnoticed by Voldemort or the muttered curse that he said quietly. Setting that aside for later purpose he turned back to the blonde panting on the stone floor and fighting for control over his quivering body.  
  
Tom Riddle was all too aware that he had struck a nerve with the blonde. Lucius Malfoy was a very influential man, but above all he was a very proud one if not slightly stupid and blunt. His son was his greatest asset. If he'd ever met a man more proud of his brat than Lucius then he was sure that man didn't mind incest in the family. As it was Tom wasn't sure what the blonde's relationship with his son was but he frankly didn't care much for blondes, brunettes were his specialty. He glanced at Severus still kneeling by the bottom step obediently. With a malicious smirk Voldemort darted his forked tongue across his mouth smelling out the air around the Potions Master.  
  
Feisty brunettes were even better.  
  
Severus had come to him with an offer he couldn't refuse some eighteen years ago. It was simple, he needed an expert potions brewer and Severus was just the man to do it. He showed no outward emotion and his actions along with his rumored social life or lack thereof proved he had very little on the inside. The young man was the perfect candidate able to kill ruthlessly and aimlessly just for a thrill. Fresh out of Hogwarts, Snape proved to be a great asset. Earning his trust and climbing through the ranks and into his inner circle by his second year in service giving the veneer or cool intellect and sending waves of bitter ambiance. The man's mind was absolutely brilliant, brilliant to the extent that he had to keep a distance from him. Slytherins were ambitious and they sought out glory in life. What was to say Severus wouldn't easily backstab him in the end? And Voldemort had no doubt he still would, so carefully he kept him out of his inner circle and on an espionage project that kept him in close contact with the light side.  
  
That reminded him of a different brunette he'd had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting. Harry Potter, his number one enemy ranking number one on his hit list just above Dumbledore. In his childhood the boy was beautiful. He remembered the boy in his first year, so small and innocent. Pale skin almost the color of snow, dark ebony hair so disarrayed and messy it looked like a dark hallow. Vibrant green eyes although not quite unnatural, as some might believe. They were more of a forest green only giving the impression of precious jewels behind those hideous spectacles he wore while under the lights glare.  
  
In a way the boy reminded him of Severus, strong, proud, and deceitful when he had to be. The only problem was that he was stupid. That stupidity that his father carried had carried through and formed into Gryffindor assets. His arch-nemesis had done well to mold that Gryffindor mind; the boy would have been a natural Slytherin otherwise. Curse Dumbledore! Curse his own mistakes for trying to kill the boy instead of kidnapping him and raising him as his own!  
  
The dark lord sighed realizing he was acting up in front of his servants and discreetly took a calming breath watching as Malfoy finally crawled away and reentered the Death Eater crowd. No matter how hard he tried though he couldn't get his mind off the child he would soon kill.  
  
Tom would never admit to many mistakes he had made but that was one of his biggest. Harry Potter could have been great! With a pure blood line like his that went back to the time of the founders and his mother's species' intellect and power! The mother, his thoughts often trailed to the redheaded vixen. She was beautiful, graceful, powerful, and above all a druid. As Tom had always be a stickler for the beautiful he had been reluctant to kill what would have been the last of the druid race, or the near last. In truth Tom had formulated a plan to break the woman and take her as his own creating an heir that could have possibly rivaled Harry Potter.  
  
There were endless possibilities that could have occurred had he thought some of them through further. In his haste to get rid of a problem known as the Potters he had created an even bigger one condemning himself and leaving only one last approach to deal with the situation. To kill the boy.  
  
The man that called himself Voldemort knew for a fact that the boy's change had been draining him of power and building it up. Proof had even been supplied in the Daily Prophet; the disgraceful picture of the-boy-who-once- was-stunning became the laughing stock of the wizarding world and no doubt part of the muggle world where Harry lived with his relatives.  
  
Well when that power finally exploded like an H-bomb in his body Harry would be drained for more or less a few days depending on how powerful he was. Now, he really hadn't much of an idea of what would happen to Potter, it was highly unusual already that his body would be reacting that way since the only evidence of non human blood he could find was in the mother. He guessed perhaps it was the effect of the killing curse he had rebounded as a baby an infant.  
  
The main point was that during that period while he was at his weakest it would be as easy as stealing candy from a baby to perform the ritual seizing what was once his and much, much more before ultimately eliminating the thorn in his side. In truth the ritual would leave him at a disadvantage for a maximum of a day until he would be powerful enough to blow the muggle world to kingdom come!  
  
Someone coughed amongst the crowd of Death Eaters and impossible to discern who it was Voldemort snapped his red glare back to the man kneeling in front of him dutifully. With the wicked smirk he addressed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus cursed under his breath listening to the Dark Lord's mention of the Yule holidays. He had long wished that day wouldn't come. The day when most influential Death Eaters would bring their families and among them their heirs to show them off in a battle of power, wit, financial status, and above all their sexual appeal.  
  
It was around seventeen years ago during Tom Riddle's first reign that he wished to ensure his success by the numbering of his minions. Thus he ordered and sometimes set up his most loyal and powerful Death Eaters with women of poor blood and beautiful faces let alone grand fortunes under their family names.  
  
Those whom had not met the dark lord's requirements and deadlines would be executed, tortured or jailed. And it was to Severus' shame that he took the necessary steps to achieve the downfall of the greatest threat the wizarding world had been under in centuries. He had lied with a heavy guilt and the knowledge that he would one day have to face the consequences to what he had done. Regardless whether Voldemort was gone or not. He had a son, a son brought into the world by force and a son born from the woman that he loved for so many years.  
  
"Sseveruss," a low chuckle brought the dark haired man out of his daze and he looked quickly replacing his mask of indifference on his previously scowling face.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" He asked but it wasn't necessary. Severus knew exactly what they were about to talk about and tried his hardest not to let the fear slip past him where the leather rope with fangs he'd come to know as Nagini smelled it and reported him.  
  
"I have kept my silence for 17 years now Sseveruss." he replied slowly and tauntingly enjoying the look of unease behind the cold mask that the potions master thought he could fool him with. "When will you bring me your heir? I have waited long for a loyal Death Eater with your skill, as I presume your son must have." He waited expectantly as the man searched for a way to skirt the issue but found none finally being forced to answer.  
  
Murmuring could be heard from the crowd of Death Eaters gathered and whispered accounts of what the older one's remembered were being spread. The noise went ignored and slowly died down by the dangerous hissing of their master's pet snake that leered at them and settle back down when all became silent.  
  
"As promised many years ago my lord, I shall bring him during the Yules. I will have the mother relinquish her care of him. Dumbledore won't question me if I give the excuse of wanting to spend time with the brat over the holidays." He sneered not only showing but also feeling the contempt of having to stay in such close contact with the chosen boy.  
  
"Good, good. And who my dear blade, is the said mother?"  
  
"She is a Russian woman from a pureblood family going back several millennia, her name is Anastasia Kabachinskaya." A book that was left in his manor's library outlining the Snape family tree had indeed served its purpose after all. The Snape family which had originally started in Egypt proof of his dark eyes and hair became nomads beginning with an Egyptian princess conceived as a bastard child after a known sorcerer raped one of the Pharaohs daughters. The king in turn not only cursed the sorcerer but the child as well. That child had started the Snape line and turned the family into nomads traveling from country to country mixing with the purest wizarding lines. Akasha, the bastard daughter of a princess had done well in creating such a powerful line and emitting fear all over the world. Her name was more of a plague than Voldemort's would ever be and Severus was proud to be of that line. According to the book Kabachinskaya was from a Russian pureblooded family that descended from a powerful Czar of the wizarding Russia and a large chunk of Asia about 1500 years ago. Anastasia Kabachinskaya was his third cousin and if he knew anything of family loyalty in Russia then he knew her help would be easy to obtain.  
  
Mainly he had picked her because she showed a resemblance to his son's maternal mother and would fit the purpose rather well causing no one to suspect any foul play on his side.  
  
"Kabachinskaya? Of Czar Gustoff's line?" The dark lord looked unconvinced that the redheaded woman of such royal stature would mix lines with a British wizard, let alone Severus whom wasn't exactly what one would call a loving person. Then there was the fact that no one seemed to be sure of where the Snape's originated from, apparently it was a heavily guarded family secret. Something so well guarded that Voldemort himself doubted Snape knew where his family was from. "Where did you meet such a treat Sseveruss and how exactly did you get her into bed?" Several Death Eaters laughed in the back of the large chamber at the apparent joke of his anti- socialism and seeming lack of hygiene.  
  
"On assignment in 1979 the year I joined your forces my lord. I was the one sent to western Russia to recruit willing wizards." It was no lie. Many Death Eaters had been sent on business to gather an army that could rival Germany's during World War II. It was still a good joke to laugh at for the light side. They only apparent foreign wizard to join was Karkaroff and he was a coward. Russia had its own problems to look after. And couldn't be bothered with a British dark lord.  
  
"For your sake I hope this is true." Tom hissed venomously hoping to avoid the topic of his attempted recruiting in Asian and western European countries. "The boy is being schooled I presume? Obviously not in Hogwarts. Were you one of the smarter one's who sent him to Durmstrang Sseveruss?"  
  
"He is schooled my lord, however privately. Last I heard his mother had a known tutor among the royals teach him. And at my request had a Dark Arts and Potions expert show him the ways of both crafts. I believe it to be a better alternative as there is no interference from silly things like Divination or Quidditch."  
  
"Do you speak often with the mother?" Red eyes flicked over his face reading his eyes carefully secretly pleased having his future follower knowledgeable in the Dark Arts. Snape answered the question to the best of the ability.  
  
"Once a year at the most. I frequently contact the boy's instructors for reports on his progress. Either than that I haven't seen Anastasia for seventeen years. I have never met my son although I know much about him, and he about me.  
  
A disapproving glance was leveled his way and Severus bit his tongue knowing fully well Tom Riddle was not fond of ignorant fathers. As he had one that barely acknowledged his existence. He was sure he was about to receive the Cruciatus when a dangerous voice sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"I am very disappointed Sseveruss, I would have expected better from you. The reason for my Death Eaters to produce sufficient heirs is for the purpose of them succeeding their fathers when they die. I plan to surpass time Sseveruss, you will not thus I need a proper replacement for you!" Nagini slithered forward without warning and encircled the dark haired man sneaking up his back and around his neck. Her tongue feathering across his cheek finding his scent and hissing in his ear no doubt to try and make him uncomfortable.  
  
"Of course my lord. But I have no doubt the boy will turn out the way he should. He will be ready by the Yule holidays regardless. Be assured my lord you will have my heir in your service." He felt disgusted with himself practically binding himself with the promise of his son in the snake's hands. As it was the boy would never forgive him, let alone let him live once he found out what was going on. There was nothing to say his son wouldn't turn against him like he would eventually Dumbledore if he hadn't already.  
  
"Before you are dismissed Sseveruss," those words brought a calm over his exhausted body and he exhaled slowly hoping it would be conspicuous. "What is the boy's name?"  
  
The dark haired man was at a loss of words and his onyx colored eyes raked the stone steps where he kneeled desperately. The one flaw in his plan was the name! He couldn't let his son go by his present name. That would be suicide. And if he didn't pick a name quickly the apparent hesitation would be taken as a story made up to save his skin. It was then that Severus decided if there was some kind of a god and he was merciful then he would send him an answer quickly.  
  
//A god? Severus, you should know better than that by now. If there were a god you'd long be in hell. My name isn't very important. But Mortifer would do for now. Mortifer Praeclarus Snape.\\ a chuckle followed the voice mocking him none to gently.  
  
Someone had sent him an answer. Some merciful being had saved his life and filled his speechless mouth with words. He didn't care if he'd gone mad and started hallucinating voices. If the voices were as helpful as this one he certainly wouldn't mind having a head full of them.  
  
"Mortifer, my lord. Mortifer Praeclarus Snape." He bowed and stood off his now aching knees after being dismissed without the Cruciatus to follow this time.  
  
"Deadly beauty." The monster translated. The dark lord must have been pleased with the name as he smiled nastily and called upon another Death Eater to report to him.  
  
"Oh and Sseveruss," Snape turned back around feeling foolish for jinxing himself. "Never turn your back on me again. Crucio!" And he fell to a heap on the floor biting his lip to the point of puncturing it to keep from screaming.  
  
The once jealous Death Eaters now displayed pleased and smug looks on their faces as he writhed silently on the ground. The curse was excruciatingly long this time around and with the coppery taste of his own thin blood lacking in oxygen and sustained by potions he passed out hitting his head on the stone ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the twilight of the morning a barely muffled scream was issued from the smallest bedroom at four Privet Drive as Harry Potter awoke from a painful vision sent to him through the connection he had with the Dark Lord. A sense of confusion washed over him before the white-hot pain in his scar became too much and he too passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He'd been traveling for a three and a half weeks! Three and a half bloody weeks and he called himself a wizard! Not even muggles took that long. The black form of a dog panted heavily sagging at the shoulders once he reached the familiar place, Magnolia Crescent where he had first saw his godson after twelve long years in Azkaban.  
  
The prospect of being caught hung dangerously over his head and because of that Sirius tried his best to use as little magic as necessary in order to avoid getting tracked by the ministry. The spell he had used to heal his hand had been enough to remind the ministry he was out there and on his way out of the village his cave had been located above he noticed several Aurors scouting about. Luckily no one knew about Padfoot and he was able to stay that way and slip past them without any struggle. At the same time being forced to stay as a big shaggy dog just in case he ran across another wizard or witch.  
  
On the bright side he concurred, at least that pesky voice had left him. In his opinion, time spent as Padfoot probably helped, as dogs didn't have alter egos or split personalities. Rabies and fleas yes, over intelligent and high on sarcasm voices, absolutely not!  
  
He was hungry like most of his days and it was only a few streets away until he got to number four Privet Drive where perhaps he could get some food if Harry could acquire for him.  
  
Making it to the silent and dark little house with it's immaculate garden where he could practically smell Harry's sweat and blood pouring off of it Sirius silently padded through the yard and to the back of the house.  
  
It was nearing nightfall now and he could soon sneak into the back door of the Dursley house with the key that they hid on top of the doorframe, which he was able to reach easily and quietly slip in like Harry mentioned as a reply to Sirius' warning of his arrival.  
  
Luckily the door didn't squeak upon admittance and Sirius snuck in heading for the stairs and avoiding the third to last one, which squeaked as he had been told. The house gave itself a normal appearance, representing a completely normal muggle family and completely normal surroundings. He knew better though for as soon as he swept passed the doors from where loud snores were being emitted the dog animagi's eyes landed on a locked bolt complete with padlock and under metal bolts. His godson's scent wafted from under the door.  
  
A rush of anger surged in his veins and Sirius as good as saw red. A matador would be no match against the rampaging gusto that was Sirius Black when his godson was being mistreated. The only thing that stopped the man from murdering his godson's so called 'family' was the fact that he needed to be here for at least another week and a half. None the less the dark haired man made his way back downstairs and searched through every drawer he could come across checked the nails on the wall where several sets of keys were being held and even taken a very large meat knife and entered the master bedroom where there were two very strong snores coming from Vernon and Petunia Dursley.  
  
It had been years he had to admit, at least seventeen since James and Lily's wedding since he had last seen the scowling face of Petunia Evans, now Dursley but the years hadn't been kind to her like he was sure they would have been on her sister had she lived. This stick-skinny, crane- necked, horse-faced woman had never before and apparently never would look like the late Lily Potter whom had shown with beauty even in her death. Lily had a some-what otherworldly beauty to her, impossible by most standards as she was a muggle-born but true.  
  
Vernon Dursley was no better, in fact he was ten times worse. Perhaps the ugliest muggle Sirius had ever laid eyes on. And considering the places he'd been to he would have to admit Dursley was a disgrace to the human race. It was muggles like these that Sirius believed shouldn't be spared from Voldemort. If it were up to him he'd personally cast all three Unforgivables on them.  
  
But before his temper got out of control and he started hacking away at the two sleeping adults with the sharp knife currently clutched in his hand like it was his life line he turned from them and began inspecting their bedside table drawers. He'd found quite a large sum of muggle money in the side table closest to Vernon and discreetly extracted half of what was in there reducing the sum drastically and giving him enough money to if needed support himself and if things didn't go right Harry as well.  
  
There was still no sign of the keys that would match the padlock and he became frantic knowing fully well that not a breath of magic could be used as not to trip the alarms surrounding the house and wreaking magic for miles.  
  
Growing desperate in his search Sirius went through the expensive looking wardrobe across the room once again finding nothing. He searched in the attached bathroom lavishly decorated with flowers and sweet smelling things. He searched through the walk in closet across the room; he searched under any loose floorboards and all the while silently enough as to not disturb the Dursley's.  
  
//The necklace.\\ The voice was back and Sirius mentally groaned wondering what nonsense it was talking about. //The key is on Vernon's necklace!\\ It repeated again hissing much like a snake and very agitated.  
  
Disregarding the fact that the voice actually came back and taking its words into consideration Sirius glimpsed at Vernon Dursley's wondering if he should listen to this 'Acerbus' character.  
  
Would Vernon Dursley be paranoid enough to keep it on his body? Sirius shuddered at the thought but gripped the kitchen knife in his fist tightly and slowly made his way up to the man's side of the bed and hesitantly drew back the blanket enough to reveal the upper half of his torso.  
  
And sure enough just above the collar of his pajama shirt was a golden chain leading down under the shirt and forming a lump in the shape of a small key at the end.  
  
*The things I do for you Harry.* he shook his head and took a calming breath trying to keep his eyes from closing automatically as they usually did when something unpleasant came up.  
  
Shakily reached under the snoring man's shirt keeping the bile rising in his throat down as his fingers came in contact with a patch of thick chest hair. A little further down and Sirius had stopped breathing completely holding his breath for a reason unknown to him until he felt the sharp edge of a small metal key. As if his life depended on it he struggled to unclasp the chain it was on without waking the sleeping muggles.  
  
By now the man was turning blue in the face from lack of air and only when he unclasped it did he slid it off the chain and left the room inhaling sharply once the door was closed and he was in the hall once more making his way to the locked up room.  
  
The key slid smoothly into the lock indicating it had been opened and closed many times and became worn with use. It was when Sirius stepped into the room that his grumbling stomach stopped protesting about the lack of food it had received, because the sleeping form of his godson malnourished and neglected when he felt lucky for what he had. He felt lucky that he had some form of freedom.  
  
//Drop the knife.\\ The words were barely audible to the dog animagi and he didn't heed them instead looking around the small bedroom.  
  
The room he was in was bare and cold compared to the others. A part of the wall where it was apparent there used to be a window was boarded up and all Harry had to sleep on was a dusty old mat. The paint on the walls was peeling off and had peculiar red splotches in certain areas. It was strange though, how it looked the exact color of dried blood.  
  
//It looks like blood because it is blood Black. Harry Potter was created for one purpose according to Albus Dumbledore, to serve his purpose to society by ridding the wizarding world of Lord Voldemort. He had to be strong to do that and with the old fool's influence he would survive. If you don't help him, once he is changed there will be two Tom Riddle's on the loose. One, a man turned demon, the other, a demon turned Satan. No one cares if he gets a little scratched up in the process because it's assumed he'd jump back up like the little Golden Boy Dumbledore made him to be.\\  
  
"No." he croaked falling to his knees lost to the rest of the world as the still sleeping boy unaware of his godfather's presence consumed his attention. Crawling on all fours much like a dog Sirius' hand shook as he reached out to push back the dark tresses on the teenagers face wondering what he would see. Would he see a monster purged into the depths of hate and death or would he see a child, the same child he had held fifteen years ago in his arms. His green eyes gleaming with innocence and his little mouth gurgling words only apparent to himself as he clutched to his godfathers hair and yanked it laughing at the look on the man's face the action emitted.  
  
The hair he was currently fingering was no where as frizzy as it had been described to be, in fact it was smooth if not a little greasy from lack of cleansing which he could not be blamed for currently locked in a small room.  
  
He moved aside a few locks gently hoping not to disturb the slumbering youth. A pale cheek became evident, silky to the touch and not a bit blemished except for one thing. A cut, a deep cut that led all the way to the boy's nose still opened and fresh seemingly clotted and on it's way to healing.  
  
He brushed aside another few locks of hair and there were more cuts most paper thin and only enough to scratch the surface but the others deep as the last. But there were no apparent traces of acne.  
  
The site brought tears to his eyes blinding him further with anger and thoughts of vengeance. This was no place for a child. How could someone do this to his or her flesh and blood? To a child! He wanted to scream and rant and hack away at something with the knife still fiercely clutched in his other hand. He was so occupied with future plans of murdering the Dursley's that Sirius didn't notice two sleepy and unfocused eyes opening clearly awakened by the sound of his harsh breathing.  
  
He didn't notice he was harshly kneed in the groin and weakly tackled to the ground, a skinny hand going for one of his that held the kitchen knife and before he could do anything it wrenched free from him and the raven haired boy above him squinted down trying to discern his features without the use of his glasses and holding the knife threateningly above his face.  
  
"W-w-who a-are you?" a voice long unused for anything but screaming croaked at him sore at its misuse. He was so taken aback by the hate in that voice that he couldn't answer. Harry must have long lost hope in his coming after so many weeks and forgotten Sirius' word that he'd be there before he turned sixteen.  
  
"W-who are you!?" this time it was clearer and the knife was brought down near his neck close enough to his skin that he could feel it but far enough that it wouldn't cut him if he spoke.  
  
"Harry it's me." He whispered keeping his hands where the boy could see them just in case the hand holding the knife slipped out of surprise and skimmed his throat. He should have listened to the voice and dropped the knife as soon as he stepped into the room.  
  
Stormy green eyes stared down at him with a ferocity that he'd only encountered once in his life before, and that was when Harry thought he was the one that murdered his parents.  
  
"Harry it's me Sirius." He tried again looking up into the face of the scarred boy. Those scars would stay with him for life he realized feeling a tear slip down his face. He was scared, trembling even but he didn't cry. He didn't think he cried when those cuts were being carved into his face, there were no tear tracks amongst the blood. Would he cry if he killed his own godfather by accident?  
  
//I told you; you should have dropped the knife.\\ Acerbus wasn't mocking this time. He was tranquil and gentle feeling of sadness dripping from his voice and into the older man's mind. //I'll try and talk to him for you Black.\\ And before Sirius could wonder what he meant by it the voice was gone from his mind.  
  
*I failed you James, I failed you and I'm sorry.* The look in Harry's eyes was blank and the face that once reminded him so much of his best friend blooded and changed. Changed in way that he could only notice when studying him intently. After all what else was there to do when you were being threatened by someone's blade?  
  
It was strange how the once practically straight eyebrows now arched above his haunted eyes. The nose that had a curved tip now was straight pronounced and the end slightly upturned much like Lily's. In fact it was Lily's nose although bigger as to fit the rest of the face. His jaw once strong was now thin and pointed much like the rest of his face. Complimented by higher cheekbones he looked like a whole new person. A slightly more attractive Snape even with the scars.  
  
*I'm hallucinating. That blow to the groin did me in and I'm in dreamland. Harry is not straddling me.wait a minute, no! Dirty mind! Harry is not straddling me with a knife to my throat and he does not look like a mix between Mad-Eye Moody and Severus Snape. In fact I scared the hell out of him and blacked out when he tackled me. I'm still dreaming.*  
  
Sirius opened his eyes after closing them to mentally say that mantra and found that he was lying on the floor with the knife previously suspended by his jugular now on the floor by his right hand but Harry was still straddling him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Vernon! Bastard! Think's he could get one up on me in my sleep! He'll pay, he'll pay with his own blood.* The word's churned over and over in his head until he noticed the body he was sitting atop was thin and malnourished much like his. Ragged clothing emphasized this man was not whom he thought him to be.  
  
He demanded his identity but no answer came forth. He demanded again drawing the same exact knife that had been used to make ribbons of his skin to the man's jugular close enough to feel the knife's sharp blade.  
  
He heard word's coming from the man's mouth but he couldn't hear them. He saw the pleading look in his dark brown eyes but he couldn't see them. He could smell the perspiration coming off the other but he couldn't smell them. He could feel but he couldn't feel as if his senses were working but his mind wasn't registering them.  
  
He heard his own name, which hadn't been used since he had returned from Hogwarts. He heard his godfather's name but it didn't make a dent in his mind. They were just that, they were words that didn't make a difference when you were on the verge of insanity. And Harry was standing on the very brink of the abyss looking down into its deep black depth and the emptiness that radiated neither color nor feeling.  
  
Then Ace came again. Ace would often come to him when he was this close. Draw him back a few feet and hold him there until he could move away himself.  
  
//If you wish to murder your own godfather then do it right and do it now Mortifer.\\  
  
*He's not my godfather! He held a knife. He held THE knife! He doesn't deserve death, he deserves the fate he wanted to throw onto me.*  
  
//He deserves to be saved then?\\ a quiet whisper like the wind brushed his subconscious.  
  
*Saved?* he wondered to himself not even noticing the knife slipping out of his grasp and onto the ground. The word was almost foreign by now. It had been weeks that had seemed like years of labor, beatings, starvation, being cut up like Sunday's dinner and verbal abuse. The rescue he had hoped for weeks ago seemed so far away now. That he could barely grasp the meaning of the word.  
  
*Saved. To be safe. What's it like to be safe?* a feeling long forgotten. Something that left a mere scratch on his memory many years ago when the boisterous laughter of his parents could be heard and soft lullabies long forgotten. Warm arms encircling him and planting kisses on the top of his head. Soft murmurs of promises he's long wished to hear the same deep voice calling his name leading him from the abyss. *To be safe is to be loved.* Those touches and whispers were soon becoming reality.  
  
"Harry. Harry wake up. Snap out of it. Harry it's me, it's Sirius." Lean strong arms wrapped around his frail body as it shook after being drawn back into reality. "Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner. If I'd known I would have risked the Aurors. I'm getting you out of this.this.PLACE! God James forgive me, I've failed you." The ramblings of the other man finally settled in his mind and Harry wrapped his own once slack arms around the other man squeezing the air out of his lungs but receiving a positive response.  
  
"Sirius." He whispered burying his face in his godfather's bony shoulder and digging his cheek into it opening some of the newer cuts on his face. He didn't feel the pain and stinging on his cheek or notice the blood that seeped out of the many slashes on his face as he reveled the feeling of being in caring arms again.  
  
"It's ok kiddo, I'm here. I'm getting you out of here." Sirius felt his own tears cascade down his godson's back holding him gently making sure not to jar any other injuries he might have had.  
  
"No! We can't leave not yet!" he suddenly tensed and shook his head vehemently grasping his tattered robes with paranoia. This only proved one thing that his godson was not yet broken. However he was very close to being so.  
  
"I don't care what this contact of yours said but I don't think they anticipated this. I'm not letting you stay with these monsters another moment."  
  
"I can't help but feel my contact wouldn't care Sirius. He is helping me for one cause and one cause only. Because he seeks redemption for his past sins and as his son I am the only one who can give it to him."  
  
"Son?" Sirius pulled back and looked at the boys face intently. There was no sign of insanity or confusion in his eyes just pure determination. "Harry your father is dead."  
  
"James Potter is dead and so will Harry Potter be. I don't know the full story yet but I know my name isn't Harry Potter and James was never my father."  
  
"Harry your speaking nonsense." His voice rose in anger. What had these muggles been telling him? Had they used his weakened resolve to brainwash him somehow or had a Death Eater gotten to him already? Could it be possible that the Dursley's were under Imperius? As far as Sirius was concerned anything was possible but there was no doubt that Harry was James' son.  
  
"Do you know what Acerbus told me Sirius?" Silence. Deadly silence fell on the older man and he went pale as a sheet.  
  
*We're both mad and sharing a pesky subconscious voice. That's it. Nothing out of the ordinary.* It took all of his resolve not to faint right then and there in the boy's arms.  
  
"H-Harry did you just say Acerbus?"  
  
"He told me that the same people that walk all over me today will beg for mercy from me tomorrow. They will grovel and snivel at my feet like they never did for Voldemort. Look at me Sirius." He spoke and ordered the man in a weak but imperial manner.  
  
And the older man obeyed locked into place by the now blazing green eyes.  
  
"Would the son of James Potter wish death upon the human race, would he be master sinner next to Voldemort and the Death Eaters?"  
  
"No." he answered his godson feeling the boy wipe away stray tears that once again started cascading down his face.  
  
"You're right he wouldn't. I wished so desperately to have something of my fathers that I charmed myself into looking like him without knowing it. But when hope abandoned me I had nothing left not even memories, my magic began failing and my body began preparing. It's preparing even now and I could feel the change only days away. You can see it too right? Despite the cuts you can see it."  
  
He nodded feeling the boy shift in his position on his lap and rest his head on his shoulder. Sirius never relinquished his embrace.  
  
"Who do I look like Sirius?" And the older man knew without hesitation there was only one man this boy resembled and he answered correctly.  
  
"Snape. You look like Snape."  
  
"And who is my contact Sirius?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Yes, and would the son of a Snape wish death upon others? Would Snape's son speak of Dumbledore like he was a fool? Would he threaten his own godfather under a blade's sharp edge? Would he have enough bitterness and sin on his shoulders to condemn him to the fiery depths of hell?"  
  
"No!" He screamed clutching to him and making the boy wince crushing his broken ribs. "No because Snape's son still has Lily's blood in him. And Lily's son would never wish death on anyone. Lily's son took a pathetic man's word and believed him when no one else would. Lily's son would only act in self-defense. Lily's son would sacrifice himself for the one's he loved just like she did for him. Lily's son would never let his mother's sacrifice go in vain."  
  
"And Lily made me promise her I'd take care of her son. And I will. We all sin a little Harry, it's only human nature." He declared fiercely now loosening his grip when the boy's breathing became erratic and he gripped his robes tighter.  
  
"But what if you're not human? Then what? Are you forgiven for your past? Or are you even more heavily punished?"  
  
"There's nothing in this world that hasn't done something bad Harry. No one is completely innocent so stop this sin crap. You haven't done anything but thought, thinking doesn't warrant an eternity in hell. And even if it did then I'd be going down with you for the same reasons."  
  
"A wizards word only binds him until either he or the other party whom he made a pact with dies. My mother is long dead and so was James. You're released from your duties." Eyes that were blazing green flames became dulled and dilated to the point where his eyes were almost completely black leaving a thin outline of dark green around them. He was slipping away again.  
  
"No one expected me to love you Harry. Not your mother nor James, not even myself. But the first time I held you in my arms I felt like I loved you more than either of them could. I made a promise to you that day, if you decided to become a Death Eater I'd lead you through to the very top with as little pain on your side as possible. If you want to become the next dark lord, I'll be the first to serve you. But if you want this then snap out of whatever you're in and act like a dark lord! Look at you you're dieing from the inside, your mind is slowly rotting and soon you'll become exactly like Voldemort. And when you become Voldemort you may kill him but you'd only make another Harry Potter to take your place. One that may be more abused than you have ever been. Do you want that?"  
  
He whispered in the boy's ear gently despite his harsh words and rocked him into a lull.  
  
"You love me?" he was met with an incredulous look and Sirius remembered how alien love was to him.  
  
"More than Snape ever could. I found the strength to escape Azkaban for you; I continued to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters in secret for you. I came here for you. I'm holding you because I love you like my own son. And I'm going to get you out of here because I care for you."  
  
"I don't need another father. I won't be your surrogate son Sirius." Harry said and the look on the other man's face was dejected. "Fate has assigned a task for every father figure I've ever had. They've deserted me, abused me, used me, or jibed at my expense and hurt me intentionally. You can't be another father figure because you're none of those. Fate designed a different task for you, she designed you to watch me sin, she designed you to stand by my side."  
  
Harry's eyes roved his rugged face and weathered lips imagining what those lips would feel like on his and somewhere in the back of his mind wondering where these thoughts were coming from. Was this the kind of love he wanted from the man? A relationship of sorts? Looking into yearning chocolate brown eyes he realized that he did. These thoughts wouldn't let him be and he all of a sudden realized why Sirius had been so important to him. His mind always knew this would happen, so did his soul.  
  
God was going to punish him for this, but he didn't care. His punishment couldn't be worse than his current life was.  
  
"Fate is a sadistic mistress Harry and we are her toys, we aren't told what our parts in life are we just play along." He told the young man mournfully his eyes skimming that scarred face as the jagged red marks slowly disappeared before his eyes and he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. His eyes traveled to parched pale lips where a small pink tongue darted out to wet them. He was speaking of completely different matters now and Harry knew it.  
  
"Harry what could I possibly do but be a father to you? I'm twenty years your senior, I'm your designated godfather. I was meant to look after you."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince Siri? Yourself or me?" Harry's arms looped around his neck and he all of a sudden became aware of the erection he had been sporting for a good fifteen minutes now as the raven haired young man ground his own into him barely stifling a moan.  
  
He felt a kiss being planted on the side of his neck and a soft voice whisper to him almost making him come on the spot. "Fate is sadistic, yes. But when we do her bidding she rewards us, we have both served to her amusement and now its time to be rewarded." Long slim fingers tangled in his hair and lips that could only be chaste in his eyes at the moment leaned into his own cracked ones.  
  
*What am I doing? This is my godson! Lord I'm going to hell for this!*  
  
//You're going to hell anyways Black why not enjoy the ride there?\\ Acerbus chuckled and the thought of bringing Harry down with him urged him to push the young man back gently.  
  
"Fate rewards no one Harry, especially not sinners."  
  
"Then you believe in sin? You believe in this menial god that condemns our kind? I'm being punished for something my soul did a long, long time ago. You're being punished for associating with me. What's the point in being saints?"  
  
"I wear a catholic cross. Ideas have been drilled into me that go against my very existence. Of course I believe in a higher being. Of course I believe in a heaven and hell. But Jesus didn't come out of it unscathed either. He was like us. He was a rebel who fought for his beliefs. And he was crucified for it. I'm not going to let that happen to you Harry. We're leaving this place and we're going to lead normal lives someplace in Australia or America or Japan if need be. But I won't add to our troubles any further, we have enough." He spoke with such reverence that Sirius almost believed himself. He'd do anything to salvage a normal life for his godson, absolutely anything and if denying himself happiness was what he had to do then so be it.  
  
"Listen to yourself talk Sirius. It's too late! I'm already on my way to being crucified! The day I received this," he pointed to the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. "Was the day my death certificate was signed. Are you going to refuse this little happiness for me? I'll die if you do for sure, I can't keep fighting in vain of everything." He paused and bit his own lip searching the other man's face and finding the same yearning in his eyes as before.  
  
"Kiss me. Love me. Hold me. Hurt me if you must. Just don't sit there doing nothing." Liquid ruby crystals flowed from his eyes and Sirius looked at them alarmed. "It's a part of the change." Harry answered his unasked question and leaned in while the other man was still caught in surprise only to be pushed away again.  
  
"Fate rewards no one especially not sinners. This is a test of wills Harry and if we pass it then we can be free." He pushed him off his lap and in a sitting position by his side fighting his own mind from taking the actions that he desired so much. "Your lips are like sin," he said running a tanned finger over the young man's parched lips as they slowly healed and became soft right in front of his eyes and just when Harry opened his mouth and his tongue darted out touching his finger he pulled it away as if he were burned. "To touch is a sin."  
  
"Then we can sin together!" And the boy leapt up on his lap again. Determined arms snaked around his neck again and pale inexperienced lips finally came in contact with his.  
  
They had sinned and Harry paid the price for it only moments after as a scream erupted from his already damaged voice chords. Privet Drive was woken up by his bellow and Sirius Black struggled to restrain the flailing young man as bright light started to envelope him and Acerbus' laugh echoed the room instead of just their minds.  
  
//Alas! Gloom and Death will walk hand in hand again!\\  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ATER'S NOTE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WEEEEE!!!! Chapter 3 is finished! Sorry all school has really been taking a toll on me and I haven't had any time to write lately. And as you can tell this attempt isn't very good either I feel like a kinder gardener putting together these measly sentences with poor vocabulary. ARGGH!! It's very nerve wracking.  
  
If for some reason you don't understand anything let me know and I'll do my best to clear things up. Please, please, please, please, please, please with a huge cherry on top REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! 


	4. Replicated

SIN WITH ME  
  
Summary: When all goes wrong in Harry's life he wishes he were never born. A normal life seems to be out of his league and the continuous jibes and lies thrown at him put him back at square one. But when Harry Potter gets a break the world suddenly hates him for it. HP/?? Slash!  
  
"Fate is a sadistic mistress and we are her toys, Harry," He was told mournfully. "But when we do her bidding she rewards us, we have both served to her amusement, now it's time to be rewarded." Harry answered him slowly moving closer to chaste lips. "Fate rewards no one especially not sinners." he was gently pushed away. "Your lips are like sin, to touch is a sin." "Then we can sin together!" Harry cried out. (little snippet to get you interested!)  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing that would be worth suing me over, I own nothing in this story except for the plot and a few made up characters, so don't complain if I accidentally use some thing that's not mine.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Replicated  
  
"Then we can sin together!" And the boy leapt up on his lap again. Determined arms snaked around his neck again and pale inexperienced lips finally came in contact with his.  
  
They had sinned and Harry paid the price for it only moments after as a scream erupted from his already damaged voice chords. Privet Drive was woken up by his bellow and Sirius Black struggled to restrain the flailing young man as bright light started to envelope him and Acerbus' laugh echoed the room instead of just their minds.  
  
//Alas! Gloom and Death will walk hand in hand again!\\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Had he been Padfoot he would have howled in agony from the piercing wail Harry had begun to emit. But as a human Sirius panicked trying to hold onto the flailing young teen. Had he set off some kind of magical explosion within the boy? Was this what the young Gryffindor had been expecting?  
  
The light shone so bright that he was afraid it would blind him but for fear of losing Harry he kept his eyes open. There was a ruckus at the door. Curses and shouts were muffled by the continuous yelling his godson still produced.  
  
Perhaps there was no magical bomb, maybe the boy just went mad. Had he not been mad himself he would have thought so.  
  
"It is an acquired madness one must have taste for Black. Do not confuse it with lunacy." The voice had been so close and so familiar that it had caused him to let go of the screaming boy and lash out at the figure standing behind him.  
  
Thick black Death Eater robes and a ghastly face that could have been a mask moved closer to him until he took up the knife previously discarded and swung it like a wild beast.  
  
"What's the matter Black? Don't recognize Death when you see him?" The man mocked and it took over a minute for Sirius to finally comprehend why the voice was so familiar.  
  
"Acerbus." He croaked his voice hoarse. His long legs kicked at the figure while he still sat on the bare floor gathering the screaming bundle in his arms and glaring at the cloaked figure in defiance.  
  
"You can't have him." He said shaking his head. "He's mine." Possessive arms circled the boy even though his skin was as hot as coals, so hot that he left burn marks on the older man's skin. There was something going on that he neither understood nor liked but as long as he kept Harry everything would be alright.  
  
Black eyes glittered from beneath the hood and pale lips twisted into a sadistic smirk. "You hold onto the boy as if your very salvation depended on it." His smooth silky voice murmured.  
  
"It does." Sirius replied, his eyes taken on a glazed shine. "He is my salvation."  
  
"Indeed." Acerbus answered still ever as amused as before. "You'd do well to let go of his body, it is burning holes in your skin. There will not be a salvation for you if you are left a invalid."  
  
Sirius looked down at the boy who had gone long still but his screams echoed on as his body was enveloped in a green light and his body floated slightly in his arms. Rivers of peach cream were running down his body and burnt ashes were mingling within it. The liquid was hot like molten lava and his skin looked like it was charring.  
  
He touched the steaming peach substance seemingly fascinated with it and how it bubbled on Harry's body as if the skin itself was melting off of him. The wine dripping off his sizzling body gave the illusion of blood being drained from him. His fingertips were smarting from playing with the gunk, which spelled like burnt flesh.  
  
Acerbus had yet to move from his spot of towering over the two. His age old eyes watched the pair with morbid enthrallment. These were not the actions between Harry Potter and Sirius Black. He had wondered about the resemblance and the familiar magical signature. He had thought it coincidence that Black masculine copy of his heir's love.  
  
Could from a thousand years ago survive and be reborn into two unlikely people. Well, one unlikely person, the other very likely. He had found the perfect body and situation for his heir to be reborn in. Where else but into one of his descendants?  
  
Fate must have played a handy role in this plot. //The meddling bitch.\\  
  
If what he thought was true then he'd have to bring everything back along with Salazar's memories and body he'd have to bring her memories and body back. That meant a stronger silence charm and getting Black off of Salazar's new body.  
  
As he spoke the very skin and muscle and blood began to dissolve off of Harry Potter's body. The tainted Snape blood gathered midair and began to purify leaving only accents of the former owner's mother's heritage. The process was painful and once Black noticed he was holding a bare skeleton that began to shape and reform to fit its ancestors design.  
  
"W-what's happening?!" Sirius whispered frantically clutching his head hoping it was all a hallucination. "I-it's n-not real." He said quietly rocking back and forth. "ITS NOT REAL!" He screamed beating the ground as the bare bones became longer and the frame of the skeleton a little thicker and wider. The skull grew larger and of the teeth the canines grew longer and sharper. Something on the back began to form, near the blades. They were wings, large wings.  
  
Soon the skeleton was bare no more and tissue, muscle, veins and organs began to form. A glorious new body began to develop, one that could not even compare to a Greek god in its perfection.  
  
"Harry? What's happening to my Harry?"  
  
Ever watchful Acerbus turned his glittering eyes onto the other man and beheld a wily smile. "He is Harry no more. He is my son, my little Salazar and I have upheld my promise to give him the life that was so unfairly stolen from him." He locked eyes with the other man's dark brown ones and his gaze looked into his very soul and for a moment he could see the intelligent ice blue eyes of Salazar's former lover.  
  
"Since I was correct I'm afraid you'll suffer the same fate the boy did." Acerbus' lips quirked in amusement at Black's gaping expression. "I have been searching for you Rowena, I don't know how you escaped my notice but because I love my son, I too shall love you and my only punitive actions will be those of tonight's change.  
  
As soon as he finished speaking Sirius felt something ripping through his heart and his mind. As if a rusty knife was cutting him to pieces and the fire that began to burn in his body wrenched a cry from his lips.  
  
//Lord make this stop!\\ The most unimaginable torture was what he felt that moment. He was dying slowly and painfully. His skin bubbled and smoldered. It was so hot that his clothes burned off leaving his body bare and leaking. He heard nothing over his own screaming but the screeching of a woman's voice in his own head and at some point there was no 'him' but a 'her' as if the masculine part of his body melted off along with his skin.  
  
Acerbus' voice was now a distant memory even as he now spoke to him. It seemed as if each word replayed in a memory.  
  
"You should thank me. After all this mortal body held death in its future, and it was not a death from old age."  
  
It wasn't until he was down to bare bones did he stop screaming as there was nothing to scream with.  
  
As the formers body changed so did his. Sirius' body did not grow; however, it did shrink in height, width, mass and shape. Tissue, muscle, organs, veins and finally skin began to form revealing a distinctly female body.  
  
Acerbus walked over to the first body, now complete and unbearably beautiful. The hair and nails had just grown out and the large wings sprouting from his back had grown large silky black feathers. Noting all the new features Acerbus experimentally ran a finger along the edges of the man's pointed ears. From them golden earrings began to appear upon his touch. Some hoops, others studs and a couple with dangling emeralds.  
  
Tracing the aristocratic face he ran fingers over both closed eyes where a black ink thinly outlined the lids as it did one millennia ago, they were permanent markings that came with adulthood. The man's skin was bronzed like that of rich honey. It reflected the very heritage he hailed from despite his vampire nature, for unlike turned vampires he was a vampire born from the royal line; thus, able to keep the pigment in his skin and roam freely in the daylight.  
  
//And the scar.\\ Acerbus thought fingering the right side of the man's face where a disfiguring scar placed malevolently by the man's enemy once stood. //Is gone.\\  
  
His hands roamed the body and in their journey articles of ancient jewelry much finer than one would expect began to assume position over the man's skin. Some armlets fashioned like coiled snakes around his biceps, others jeweled rings and cuffs. Down at the man's waist a loin cloth appeared covering his genitals. Over it was a silk flap with thin golden chains at the edges that connected the back to the front leaving the sides bare save for the delicate chains, this reached mid thigh.  
  
"Hmm.what am I missing?" He spoke allowed trying to find the omitted element. "Ahh!" He exclaimed and out of the folds of his robes extracted an ornate twelve inch athame. Placing it by one of the man's long fingered hands he then retrieved a small red stone from his robes. It was transparent and bright. If one looked close enough they would see the tiny golden flame and within that flame was a face. The face portrayed pure agony as if the very fires were burning away flesh. Just as bad the fires of hell were piercing through the poor soul within.  
  
"Well Salazar," Acerbus said holding the stone up to the light and peering into the flame. "I do hope you don't screw up your second chance on earth." And the mysterious man threw the jewel up in the air where it fell and landed lightly on the man's chest. Upon contact with the familiar body the fire inside the jewel flared up and a silvery mist began to pour out of it and into the bronzed skin.  
  
The red stone now lay useless and empty on the man's chest and the once motionless body began to show signs of life. His heart didn't start pumping as a mortal's would and neither did his chest rise and fall while his lungs took in air but behind his painted lids his there as movement.  
  
The body was still very much empty without its memories, which still locked inside the silvery soul absorbed into the body, fought to be freed.  
  
Leaving Salazar for a moment he approached the finished replica of Salazar's former lover. He studied the humanoid form with a critical eye for any flaws. Everything was as it was a thousand years ago.  
  
Silvery hair, pale skin, lifting up one eyelid he discovered silver eyes. "Immortal yet oh so human." He whispered in half bitterness and half amusement. "The first civilized Veela," He said, "isn't that right Rowena Ravenclaw." Within moments an old fashioned Greek dress outfitted the female body. Soft blue slippers on her dainty feet matched it. A set of white gold earrings bearing diamonds were placed on her ears and along with a matching necklace, bracelets, and anklets. Replicating the long lost wand the woman used, Acerbus willed life into her body until the beating of her heart could be heard and the rising and falling of her chest could be seen.  
  
Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw looked exactly as they had when they died but dressed in the clothes of the heritages they were born into.  
  
//What a couple they make.\\ There they lay on the sodden floor making the disgusting muggle room radiate in their beauty. Before leaving Acerbus did two more things.  
  
First he brandished two golden keys, Gringotts keys with their locked away fortunes. Second he whispered the words that would make both animate.  
  
"Remember and awake Salazar Slytherin now Mortifer Snape and Rowena Ravenclaw now Drucilla.Snape."  
  
And so they would.  
  
****************************AUTHORS NOTE**********************************  
  
Hey everyone! I am very very very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I'm back now and I'll continue to update regularly. Well as long as I don't have my Professors breathing down my neck about more assignments and blah blah blah. Will school ever be over? Well anyways I'm sorry this chapter was short but I plan to make the next one rather interesting. Hehe and I haven't read the 5th book yet so I just continued from where I left off. Yes, I decided to get rid of Sirius, sort of since he's gone already. After I heard about his death I became too depressed to read the 5th book. Oh well.  
  
-Ater 


End file.
